Lost Memories
by Samurai Racket Key
Summary: A HieiXKurama story. Yaoi. Hiei's memories are taken away from him. Now Kurama together with Yusuke and Kuwabara has to retrieve them all back, or else Hiei will never be awaken from his sleep again. At the end of their search, Kurama must now pay a price
1. Konichiwa!

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does. I hope you like this. So enjoy. I did wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho. (sob)

Lost Memories

Chapter 1- Konichiwa!

'_Finally, school is over.' _Kurama thought staring out at the window thinking in deep thought. Kurama was never interested in school work, he didn't even want to go to school, he thought of it as a waste of time. Even so with his reaction towards studies, he still manages to be top one in the class. He may be the smartest, but his knowledge for it doesn't really come in handy when he goes out for battles.

"Remember there is a big exam next week so class you better study hard to pass this trimester." Said the teacher of Kurama, who was announcing a big exam for the next week.

"Hey Shuichi, can you help me out in the coming test? I have a problem memorizing you see." A girl from his class started to flit with Kurama.

'_Not again this happens every exams, I hate going through this.'_

"Uhh…well you see…I" Before Kurama could even finish his sentence a group of girls starting to ask him the same question too. I was very obvious that they only wanted to be with Kurama.

"Uhh…come' on Shuichi, please?" All the girls started to beg him all over again. Kurama was really annoyed but he didn't want to show that he was.

"Ummm…You see I can't" He was again interrupted, this time by his teacher.

"Now girls, Shuichi also has to study to know. He can't attend you all so you must understand." The teacher said to the girls.

'_Phew, saved by the teacher.'_

"But sir, Shuichi is already a walking text book he doesn't need to study anymore." One of the girls objected.

Kurama could only make a fake smile.

"You're exaggerating, he still needs to study, I know that he his top one in the class, but what if he doesn't get the grade he wants to get, because of tutoring? Do you think he deserves it?" The Teacher then again saved Kurama from all the girls.

"Uhh…" All the girls suddenly left with there rejected faces. They knew that their teacher was right to say that. So they just left before he would say something bad.

"Thanks." Kurama thanked the teacher.

"No problem, I see you always go through this problem every trimester so I figured to give you a hand." He said.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Kurama then soon left the school eager to. But once has gone out of the school grounds he seemed to be looking for someone. He stopped and looks around; he was looking up, side by side, left to right. But he still couldn't find this someone he was expecting.

"Who are you looking for fox?" The cold familiar voice called out.

"Oh Hiei, I was just looking for you." Kurama said to the fire demon.

"You know that I am always at the tree sleeping right. So why do you ask?" Hiei asked Kurama who always knew what Hiei was doing twenty four hours a day if he were in Ningenkai.

"Yeah, I know. But I was afraid that you might have gone somewhere. You know like when Mukuro calls you all of a sudden for a mission for her, and you suddenly vanish." Kurama noted.

"Hn. I want to go to your place now." Hiei demanded.

"Sure thing." Kurama smiled at the fire demon and they walked home together.

While walking Kurama couldn't think of anything but the demon right beside him, he always looked at the fire demon seeing if he could catch some glibs of him while he was not looking. Yes, Kurama was in love with his Conrad, his teammate, his best friend, but he couldn't take it. For him it was love at first sight when he first saw Hiei. Kurama first had a crush on him, but as time flew by this crush even became something more than just a crush. He was in love with him. Kurama didn't want to affectionate to much on the fire demon for Hiei was not used to this kinds of things, so Kurama remained it a secret, he would just show affection to him whenever he was not looking or when he is not around.

"What are you looking at fox?" Hiei caught him looking at him.

"Sorry I was absent minded." Kurama made an excuse. Kurama was looking at Hiei from the back the whole time; Hiei however could see him through his jagan eye.

"Walk faster, I am hungry." Hiei demanded.

Kurama began to walk faster until he caught up to Hiei. "What would you want to have then when we get home?" Kurama asked so cheerfully at Hiei.

"Aren't you worried your mother is there?" Hiei asked. Hiei was always bothered that whenever he stays in Kurama's house his mother would be there, Hiei was not comfortable around her even if she was the ningen mother of Kurama.

"No, my mother always sees you and she would go to work tonight so she would probably leave about five so I wouldn't think she minds if you are there." Kurama said happily not to upset Hiei. Hiei would always feel uncomfortable when Shiori were there even if he was used to seeing Shiori all the time he still didn't like ningens near him.

"Is that so? What time is it?" Hiei asked hoping that it would be pass five.

"4:15. Why do you ask?" Kurama asked looking at his watch reading the time.

"Err…no reason." Hiei said. Feeling disappointed.

"I know that you don't like ningens around you, but I swear to you my mother is different so you just have to relax. Think of her as one of us, and you would feel comfortable. I had the same reaction as you did before when I started to life in Shuichi's body, but as time flew, it's very comfortable to stay with her." Kurama said.

"Hn. I still don't approve of it." Hiei said looking away from the direction of where Kurama was.

"Better get used to it, for you are staying at my home."

"Hn."

They didn't talk much after that conversation. They just walked home together. Not saying a word to each other. Kurama tried to talk to Hiei, but there was nothing to say. Kurama had been living in Ningenkai for quite some time now so he doesn't really know what has been going on in Makai. Hiei however lived in both worlds, he would stay in the palace of Mukuro serving her for he will be her next heir, or he would stay in Kurama's home when he felt like he didn't want to be in Makai. Knowing that Hiei was an insensitive demon who didn't care at all what happens around him, he didn't also want to talk about the current things happening in Makai. So they were both silent till they reached the home of Kurama.

"Ah Hiei…" Kurama was about to say something to Hiei.

"What?" Hiei asked stopping and looking at his friend.

'_Uhh…why did I call him? I don't know what to say… oh no, he might get mad at me for calling him and not saying anything to him…'_ Kurama was afraid that he said the wrong thing calling Hiei, without anything to say.

"What is it Kurama?" Hiei asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Uh...oh…sorry its nothing." Kurama said for it was true he was not going to tell Hiei anything he just called him by accident.

"When you don't have to say anything, just don't say anything at all. Baka-Kitsune." Hiei mocked Kurama, but Kurama was used to it. He was used to his friend mocking him all the time, when he does something stupid.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Kurama opened the door going inside his home.

"I am home." He said out loud to let his mother know that he was home. Kurama took out his shoes and left them by the door, and so did Hiei. Hiei already knew the ningen customs when he was at the home of Kurama.

"Oh Shuichi your home. I am in the kitchen, making some snacks." Shiori said.

"Mother, I brought home Hiei with me. Can he stay for the night?" Kurama asked his mother as he and Hiei were going to the kitchen of Kurama. Shiori was making some fried squid balls for snacks.

"Yeah sure, it's fine with me." Shiori said as Kurama and Hiei entered the kitchen.

"Konichiwa, Hiei." Shoiri greeted.

Hiei only smiled, he didn't know what to reply to her.

"Don't worry about me being here Hiei, I am going to work tonight, I would probably be home by tomorrow morning. So make yourself feel at home." Shiori said to Hiei.

Kurama and Hiei sat down the chairs of the dining table, waiting to serve.

"Mother, what time are you arriving from work?" Kurama asked as Shiori placed down the fried squid ball on the table.

"I am not sure about 7am, estimated."

Hiei was carefully studying the squid balls of Shiori, for it had a weird texture compared to what he imagined it to be.

"Why do you ask?" Shiori got a fork and got a squid ball and ate it as well.

"No reason. There won't be classes tomorrow, for the teachers are having a deliberation." Kurama said.

"Oh is that so." Shiori quickly notices the time, it was 4:45 she had to go to work now, and she didn't want to be late. She stood up from her chair.

"Leaving so soon?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, apparently. Take good care of yourself. Hiei do please watch over Shuichi while I am gone." Shiori smiled trusting Hiei with that.

Hiei just nodded, about to take a squid ball into his mouth.

"So see you two boys then tomorrow. Bye." Shiori waved bye.

"Bye." Kurama said, as he waved at his mother and saw her off. He closed the door, and went back to the kitchen and ate the fried squid balls his mother made.

As Kurama entered the kitchen Hiei was already finished with the half of the squid balls.

Kurama was shocked. "Wow, Hiei you sure have a big appetite." Kurama knew that Hiei had a big appetite he just wanted to say it.

Kurama sat down his original place. "Hiei, can you please give me some too?" Kurama asked politely like he was a child.

Hiei just pushed the plate nearer to Kurama, giving him the left over.

"Thanks Hiei." Kurama got and started to eat again.

Hiei was chewing so he didn't say anything, but even if Kurama said Thank you to him he wouldn't really care.

"So your mother went to her job then, huh?" Hiei said.

"Yup." Kurama said taking another squid ball.

"Hn. Good." Hiei said.

"Hiei why do you dislike ningens so much?" Kurama asked.

"Because they are weak and they make you weak. I hate it when people are weak it just shows that they cannot protect themselves, that they are helpless. I am not weak that it why." Hiei replied, he didn't take a squid anymore, he gave all to Kurama, he already ate too many.

"That is not all true you know." Kurama said to Hiei. "Its doesn't mean when they care about you it shows that they show weakness towards you, it just means they love you and they care so much for you." Kurama began to blush slightly as he said the word "love".

"I don't care. I think of it that way and that's that." Hiei said.

Kurama didn't want to argue with Hiei anymore because of that so he remained quiet. Till he finished all his squid balls.

"Hiei I will go up stairs first and change my clothes so you stay here okay?" Kurama smiled at Hiei, as Kurama went up stairs to his room and changed his clothes. While doing so Hiei was exploring the home of Kurama.

The room of Kurama was right for only the maximum of four people, but Kurama stayed in that room alone. When you enter his room in the right you can find his own bathroom, his study table was a meter away his door, there was only one window in his room the view from his window was unfortunately covered by a tree, the bed of Kurama was in front of his study table, there is a small drawer beside it and on top of it was a lamp. His cabinet is beside his study table next to the door.

Kurama quickly changed his clothes to a yellow polo blouse and blue jeans, and hurried downstairs where Hiei was. He gets conscious when Hiei gets bored, he hated that feeling. So he hurried down to accommodate Hiei.

"Nice pictures you got here." Hiei said to Kurama as he knew he was going down, Hiei was looking at the baby album of Kurama when he was an infant till one year old.

Kurama quickly went to Hiei and saw the album as he snatched it away form him.

"Hey, Kurama I was looking at that. Give it back." Hiei demanded.

"Hehehehe, why don't you look at another album and I will just put this away, huh?" Kurama was so embarrassed for there were pictures of him naked, crying, drinking milk, when he was first born, and all there. Kurama turned so red. He was trying to look for a place to hide the baby album.

"No. Give that back, or I will have to take it from you." Hiei threatened Kurama.

"No, I will keep this somewhere where no one can see it." As Kurama said this Hiei quickly snatched the baby album of Kurama, with his speed it looked like he didn't even stand up from his place.

"Ah! Hiei!" Kurama was annoyed, but Hiei enjoyed it. Kurama saw how Hiei enjoyed looking at it so he let him be, he just joined him looking at the baby pictures. He sat beside Hiei and started to explain the things that happened in the picture.

They both laughed at some of the pictures, and the stories Kurama was telling. They both enjoyed it, Hiei found it funny for he couldn't believe the happenings just right after the great Youko Kurama was born as Shuichi Minamino. They both enjoyed it; Kurama was no longer embarrassed by it, even if there were some pictures that are still embarrassing for him. Kurama would only act calm, but he turned red, as Hiei would look and comment on the pictures.

'_I feel so embarrassed, you're looking at my pictures. Well at least I am making you happy by just making you laugh. I like you, when you laugh that is why I let you see these pictures. I hope you keep that smile on your face all the time, I like seeing you smile.'_

Kurama smiled and looked at Hiei with compassion and gentleness as he was laughing at the pictures of Kurama.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

They enjoyed laughing, but then Kurama noticed the time, it was already 6pm and he had not prepared there dinner yet.

"Hiei, I better prepare dinner now. Better keep this away now." Kurama got the baby album and kept it in a drawer so that no one would ever see it.

"What are we having?" Hiei asked, he was hungry even if he finished half of the fried squid balls that Shiori prepared.

"What do you want, choose from, Sukiyaki, Shabu-Shabu, Yakitori, or do you want Makai food?" Kurama asked Hiei.

Hiei didn't care much of the food that they are going to eat as long as he eats its fine with him.

"You choose this is your house." Hiei said.

"No, but you are my guest its just improper." Kurama said.

"Sukiyaki…" Hiei whispered.

"What I cannot hear you Hiei." Kurama said.

"I said Sukiyaki you Baka Kitsune." Hiei said giving him a smirk.

"Okay then, Sukiyaki that it." Kurama smiled. Kurama went to the kitchen, Hiei was his tail following wherever Kurama went.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Black Dragon Tsubasa: This is revised, I finally got an editor, I realized that my grammar not only sucks but my spelling. Thanks for all the reviews, do make another with this revised edition number two. Like it? Well this is it so far, I will update soon promise. Reviews please include the grammar and spelling I suck in those… O.o


	2. Silent Night

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does. I hope you like this. So enjoy. I did wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho. (Sob)

Lost Memories

Chapter 2- Silent Night

Hiei watched Kurama cook the Sukiyaki. Kurama would ask Hiei to do some cooking with him, but it would only turn out to be a mess, so Hiei just sat down the chair and watched Kurama cook the Sukiyaki. Both Hiei and Kurama were comfortable in each others presence; they were after all best friends and fighting partners.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Kurama took the pan cover and got a small spoon, he got a spoon full of soup and tasted if the Sukiyaki was ready.

"Hiei the food is ready." Kurama turned to Hiei who was resting his head on his arm, waiting for the food to be prepared. To Kurama's surprise the table was already set; the place mat was on the right position, so as the plates, the glass cups, and the spoons and forks. Hiei had already set the table for them to eat.

"Hiei, did you prepare the table?" Kurama was shocked, but at the same time Kurama was very happy to see that the table was already ready.

"Do you see anyone else who would set the table?" Hiei said apathetically just wanting to eat.

"Thanks very much, I appreciate it." Kurama gave Hiei a smile while putting the pot on the center of the table.

"Hn." Hiei smirked.

Kurama sat down and smiled. "What would you want Hiei?" Kurama asked getting the bowl of Hiei.

"Anything." Hiei answered, he was watching Kurama puts the contents of the Sukiyaki into his bowl.

Kurama was enjoying himself serving Hiei, giving most of the vegetables of the Sukiyaki to Hiei. "Here, I hope you like it." Kurama handed over Hiei's bowl, full of vegetables, soup, and noodles.

Hiei just plainly started at the bowl. He got a fork and started to eat the leeks. Kurama was watching Hiei eagerly hoping that Hiei wouldn't spit out the food he just ate. Hiei chewed, and he swallowed. Kurama waited for Hiei to swallow his food. Hiei was irritated that Kurama was watching him chew and swallow, for he had noticed.

"Do you like it?" Kurama asked, he was having second thoughts of asking this question.

Hiei didn't answer at first; he got his other bowl of rice and began to eat more and more. He ate like he never ate in forty days, he ate fast. Kurama could only see him, eat like a hungry lion eating his pray furiously. Hiei finished his first bowl. Kurama hasn't even eaten yet, when Hiei is already finished with his first bowl of rice. Hiei started at Kurama, a serious look in Hiei's face.

"Yes, I wouldn't be eating it if I didn't like it." Hiei said handling over his bowl to Kurama asking to put another bowl of rice for him.

"Hiei, you have one big appetite." Kurama said accepting his bowl and putting another bowl of rice for Hiei. Soon after, Kurama started to eat, Hiei ate again another bowl of rice, but he didn't eat it furiously unlike the first bowl he had.

Both ate quietly. Both Hiei and Kurama had a big appetite, they shared half of the food, but Kurama gave some of his share to Hiei, for he was really hungry. Hiei finished four bowls of rice, while Kurama finished three. They were both full, but there still had a space for the most delicious part of the meal, desert.

"Hiei, would you want ice cream?" Kurama asked Hiei, Kurama got the ice cream from the fridge along with some new bowls and spoons.

"What is ice cream?" Hiei wondered Kurama sat down in his seat.

Kurama giggled a bit. "Ice cream, well how should I explain this, uhh…ice cream is like milk that is frozen. It has different flavors and it is very sweet and oishi." Kurama said as he opened the ice cream, it was vanilla flavor. Hiei was still curious with 'ice cream' he went to look at it closer when Kurama opened it. Hiei studied it. He smelled it. He used his jagan to see if there were any poison to be found in the ice cream, and there was none.

Hiei looked at Kurama who was giggling a bit. "This looks like snow." Hiei said to Kurama.

"Yes, well it's like snow only it is sweet." Kurama got one big scoop and placed it in the bowl and gave it to Hiei.

Hiei tasted it, if it was good. It tasted like milk only sweeter and frozen; Hiei liked the taste and looked at it again one more time. He got another spoon and ate it.

"I think the appropriate name for this is sweet snow, because it has the same color as snow only it is sweet." Hiei said getting another mouthful of ice cream. Kurama was happy to see that Hiei liked the ice cream.

"Well it is vanilla flavor that is why it has the same color as snow, but there is also chocolate flavor, mocha flavor, strawberry flavor, and many more. They don't have the same color as snow, for there color is different." Kurama said eating sweet snow as well.

"Let us just it 'sweet snow' it's better than the name 'ice cream' you don't see the ice here you know." Hiei said eating his last spoon of sweet snow.

Kurama would only smile with laughter.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

After eating desert, Hiei went to the living room where he watched TV. Kurama cleaned the tables and washed the dishes, Kurama hated mess more than anything. Hiei watched an action-horror movie. He would always curse the characters who were running for their lives in the movie. Kurama would always laugh whenever he hears him curse.

"Stupid ningens they know that they are going to die, why do they have to scream for there lives? This is so pathetic." Hiei said in front of the TV.

Kurama was about to be finished with all the dishes. He just had to put them all away. Soon when he was finished he went to where Hiei was and joined him watch the movie.

"Is this seat taken?" Kurama asked sarcastically at Hiei who was seated on the couch crossed legged with his arms folded.

"Baka-kitsune. Is this your way in asking if the seat is taken or not?" Hiei was annoyed.

"No, I was just making sure that you would allow me to seat beside you that is why I asked in a sarcastic manner." Kurama said sitting beside the fire demon.

"Hn Baka-Kitsune." Hiei smirked at Kurama.

Kurama could only smile.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

They both watched the movie, the movie was long, they both found it very boring especially for Hiei, even if there were some parts that were a bit funny for him it was still boring. The killing parts in the movie was different compared to the type of killing Demons do, Demons wouldn't show any mercy to there victim they would only kill them for pleasure, they killed whoever they wanted to kill, for this is the way they find joy in life. That is one of the reasons Kurama hated to go to Makai, because of the Demons. Also Kurama had a painful past and wanted to forget about it.

The night grew deeper Kurama was still watching the movie when he felt a heavy thing his shoulder was carrying to his surprise it Hiei was already asleep. Kurama looked at Hiei; he looked an innocent child asleep.

Kurama could only look at Hiei with a gentle smile, he closed the TV. Kurama positioned the head of Hiei so that he could carry him. Kurama didn't want to disturb Hiei any longer so he decided that he would carry Hiei to his room instead. Kurama carried Hiei bridal style to his bedroom so that he could rest in Kurama's bed comfortably. Kurama placed his blanket over Hiei and tucked him. Kurama looked at Hiei with such gentleness and smiled at Hiei's sleeping body.

'_I could just hope that this moment would last forever. Hiei looks so adorable when he is asleep. He looks like an innocent child dreaming. I want to kiss him; I am tempted to be I know that I cannot. I cannot ruin our friendship over this feeling I have for him, I am not going to waste the good thing we already share as best friends. I will tell him someday and that is for sure. But for now, I will let him sleep, good night my little Hiei.' _

Kurama kissed his finger and placed them in the lips of Hiei. Kurama smiled. "Good night Hiei." Kurama walked away from the room the lights were closed, and closed it gently.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Kurama went back downstairs; cleaning all the mess he could find, he didn't like mess at all, even if the mess wasn't really a mess he would clean it that is why the home of Kurama is considered as one of the cleanest homes to live in. Even Shiori was happy with all the cleaning Kurama did. Kurama was after all a fox, fox hates all kinds of mess, they are clean, neat, and organized all the time, you can see it in Kurama.

After all the cleaning he did, Kurama finally went back upstairs to his room, where he found Hiei still asleep. Kurama was happy that Hiei is not disturbed. Now Kurama had to wash up before going to bed, he went to the bathroom and took a half bath. He didn't wet his hair he tied it into a pony tail, so that his hair would all be in one position, he washed himself very well, in the same time, he brushed his teeth as well. After his half bath Kurama quickly changed to his pajamas, his pajama is color green, plain apple green to be exact.

He went out of his room and went to look for a mattress where he could sleep at. Hiei was in his bed that is why he couldn't sleep on his bed, even if it was queen size it would be awkward for him to sleep beside Hiei, in the same time Hiei not knowing. So he got a mattress.

Once he got the mattress he let it lye on the floor, just beside his bed where Hiei was. He made himself comfortable and soon Kurama closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

The room of Kurama was now very quiet it was cool but not cold. Both Demons were comfortable as they slept in a silent night. The night grew deeper, but no one was disturbed. It was quiet. The moon's light was shinning from up the sky. The wind was strong as it blew. Kurama and Hiei were fast sound asleep not being disturbed.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"Sleep soundly tonight, the both of you. For it is your last." A shadow voice said referring to Kurama and Hiei, he was looking at a spirit world mirror where you can see anything you desire to see.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Black Dragon Tsubasa: Sorry I haven't updated, I was off in a vacation…gomen (bows). Well I hope you like this one, I enjoyed doing this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Please review include the grammar and spelling like I said I suck in those.


	3. The Unexpected Incident

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does. I hope you like this. So enjoy. I did wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho. (Sob)

Lost Memories

Chapter 3- The Unexpected Incident

'_Uhh, was I asleep for that long? Wait! Where am I?'_

Hiei just woke up he found himself in a room all by himself, there was a mattress that was fixed and the room was all cleaned up. He got up, but he didn't want to get out of the soft bed yet. He looked at his surrounding, trying to think where he was.

'_I must have slept while watching that darn movie. Kurama might have carried me to this room.' _Hiei thought. He observed the room, and it was very organized. Knowing Kurama as a Youko, he was very tidy he didn't like any mess created. Hiei stepped out of the bed, and then he fixed all the mess he created at least for showing his gratefulness towards Kurama for letting him sleep on his bed. Hiei was still quite messy, he still had his bed hair on but he didn't care. He left the room and went downstairs to see if Kurama was there.

Once he came downstairs he found Kurama making the breakfast for the both of them. Kurama as busy so he didn't notice Hiei coming.

"Mornin' Fox." Hiei greeted. He sat down at the dinning table and yawned.

"Oh, Hiei. Ohayo." Kurama turned back to see Hiei and greeted him.

Hiei yawned again. "Why didn't you leave me here downstairs to sleep? I could have slept here you know." Hiei asked. Kurama was busy tossing the scrambled eggs he was making.

"Uhh, well you see, I wanted you to be comfortable in your stay here so I let you sleep in my room." Kurama answered not looking at Hiei. Hiei was staring at the hair of Kurama. It was all tied up in a pony tail.

"Hn."

"Well, did you have a comfortable sleep?" Kurama was just finished preparing the scrambled eggs and about to put them on the plate.

"Hn." Again Hiei's reply.

"Hehehe, I take that as a yes. After all you did kind of sleep in." Kurama teased Hiei. Hiei looked at the clock and it was 9:15. Kurama was right he did sleep in.

Kurama gave Hiei a fork and Hiei started eating. "Wait there is still hot chocolate and spaghetti." Kurama stopped Hiei from eating too much of the scrambled egg, for there was more than scrambled eggs for breakfast. Hiei slow down a bit.

Kurama then served the spaghetti and the hot chocolate to Hiei. After doing so he joined Hiei eating breakfast.

"My mother arrived a little while ago. And do you know what was the first question she asked me?" Kurama asked Hiei. Hiei didn't care that much, he was hungry he concentrated in eating his food.

Hiei didn't answer, Kurama just watched Hiei, not replying. Kurama already felt embarrassed that Hiei was not answering him so he just said what he was suppose to say.

"She was looking for you; she asked 'Did Hiei stay for the night? Where is he?' My mother asked. I said that you were still asleep in my room, so I left you." Kurama said drinking the hot chocolate.

Hiei just finished his first serving of spaghetti; he quickly drank his hot chocolate. "You were awake when she arrived? Where is she right now?" Hiei asked right after drinking one mug of hot chocolate.

"Yeah, I wake up early everyday, I've gotten used to it. My mother is in her room asleep. I invited her to breakfast, but she was tired so she just fell asleep. She will wake up in about three hours." Kurama said finishing his hot chocolate.

Hiei didn't say anything he just continued eating.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

They finished breakfast fast, Kurama put away all the dishes and head to his room together with Hiei. Hiei sat down by the window and stared at the plain sight as usual. Kurama put away the mattress, and cleaned and fixed all the necessary things needed to fixed or cleaned up.

"Hiei, do you want to take a bath?" Kurama asked Hiei, he was blushing.

"I don't have clean clothes to change at. So I will pass." Hiei said to Kurama not even looking at him.

"I can lend you some of my clothes." Kurama objected.

"No, I don't want." Hiei said trying to avoid taking a bath.

"Hiei, you need to take a bath no matter what!" Kurama was pulling Hiei to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with you fox! I said I don't want!" Hiei was struggling from Kurama who was pulling him to the bathroom.

"No Hiei! If you wan to stay here you need to take a bath!" Kurama was still pulling Hiei to the bathroom.

"I said NO! And you know I HATE TAKING NINGEN BATHS!"

Kurama still pulled and Hiei still struggled. At the end Kurama managed to pull Hiei inside the bathroom.

"I don't want to take a stupid ningen bath!" Hiei said, he wrapped his arms tightly so that he or Kurama couldn't take his clothes off. Kurama tried to take his arms off Hiei, but he didn't manage to do so. So he pulled Hiei to the shower, Hiei didn't know what the purpose of the shower was so he didn't move, and then Kurama opened the shower to very cold.

"KURAMA! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Hiei then let go of his wrapped arms, and Kurama quickly took his shirt off.

"There now you take your pants off by yourself. There's the shampoo for your hair and soap for your body. Use this towel to dry yourself up when you're finished. I will give your clothes when you are finished." Kurama was pointing at the toiletries Hiei needed to take a bath, and also gave him the instructions. Hiei was still furious with Kurama, he was half naked.

"Well I will be leaving you now. Call me if you need me." Kurama closed and locked the door as he left the bathroom.

Hiei was still furious with Kurama, but it was best that he would just take a bath; he did feel dirty he hasn't taken a bath in two days now.

Kurama was outside the bathroom, he was seated on his study table chair.

'_Hiei is so stubborn. Why doesn't he like taking baths? But you have got to admit his body is so hot. Maybe I shouldn't have placed the shower on cold…he is a fire demon after all. But I think that he can manage it even if it was cold. He will kill me once he gets dressed.' _Kurama giggled at his thoughts he found it funny. He waited for Hiei to finish taking a bath. It took some time, after all it was his first time to take a ningen bath, and it was very obvious it would take long.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

The bathroom door finally opened. Hiei came out with only a towel on. He seemed to have followed Kurama's instructions very well after all.

"Now, where are the clothes you promised me?" Hiei said still quite angry of what Kurama just did.

"Hehehe, here Hiei." Kurama handed over the clothes to Hiei. Hiei just stared at him with a really angry look.

Kurama was making a 'am not scared get ready to run away' look at him. Kurama was unsure of what Hiei might do to him. Hiei just stared holding the clothes.

"Where can I dress up?" Hiei asked.

'_Phew, that was close I thought he would have killed me.' _

"Uhh, you can dress in the bathroom if you want or I can just leave this room if you like to have your privacy?" Kurama asked.

"No, the bathroom will do just fine." Hiei quickly went to the bathroom. He closed the door at once.

Kurama sat at the bed and waited for the fire demon to finish dressing up.

Finally, Hiei came out, he was wearing a yellow polo not tucked, and jeans, and obviously he wore a bandana to cover his jagan eye. Surprisingly all the clothes he was wearing were all for his size. Knowing Kurama who is one size larger than Hiei, the clothes Hiei wore were all exactly his size.

"Kurama, how can your clothes all fit me? Did you buy this just now?" Hiei asked.

"Those were my clothes when I was 12 years old you know. I was not sure if it fitted you, but good thing it did." Kurama giggled.

"Hn. Should I take that as a complement? I am only wearing this for temporary; better wash my clothes at once so that I can wear them once they are dry." Hiei was referring to his normal black clothes that he just used.

"Then till that time, you will be wearing this. Besides it suits you very well you look like a 12 year old. " Kurama was smiling at Hiei like he was a little kid. Hiei could only feel embarrassed. Kurama was tempted to pinch the cheeks of his partner.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

After Hiei's first bath it was Kurama's turn. Same as Hiei Kurama dressed in the bathroom. Kurama wore a white longed sleeved shirt that covered his neck, and jeans. He tied his hair up like a pony tail again. Once he was finished dressing up he and Hiei went downstairs looking for something to do. Surprisingly Shiori was already there, she was watching TV in the couch.

"Oh, Hi Shuichi and Hiei." She greeted as soon as she saw the both of them.

"Hi mother, did you have a good rest?" Kurama asked greeting his mother back.

"Yeah, though I am still quite tired. But I can manage making the lunch." She said.

"That's good." Kurama smiled.

"Will you be staying Hiei?" Shiori leaned to see Hiei; she quickly noticed what he was wearing.

"Yes, I think so." He said softly.

"That's good to hear. Wait, is that Shuichi's clothes you're wearing? I thought I got rid of them a long time ago." She said.

"Hehehe, well you see mother…Hiei took a bath and he didn't have clothes to change at so I lent him the old clothes I had. You don't mind do you?" Kurama asked his mother.

"No not at all, it's yours after all…" Shiori giggled.

"Hn. It was his entire fault; I didn't want to take a bath." Hiei said.

"If you hadn't taken a bath you could have smelled awful. It's for your own good." Kurama acted like he was the correct one, and yes, he was the correct one.

"Hn" _'Baka-kitsune.'_

Shiori could just laugh at the two boys argue like little children.

Shiori prepared the lunch and they all ate. After eating lunch Kurama and Hiei were the once who placed all the dishes away. Shiori was still tired from work so she headed up to her room and rested.

"Boys you take care of things from here. I will be taking a nap again. See you later." Shiori said, before leaving them.

"Yeah, sure mother. Hiei and I might go somewhere later on too to meat up with the other guys. Take a good rest." Kurama said waving to his mother.

Kurama saw his mother off. And it was Kurama and Hiei again left in the room. Hiei went to the living room and watched TV, Kurama joined him.

"Do you want to go somewhere later on? We have a free afternoon after all." Kurama asked.

"Fine. It's kind of boring here too." Hiei had to admit it, he was bored.

"Where would you want to go?"

"Anywhere." Hiei answered apathetically.

"Let's go to the park, lets invite Yusuke and Kuwabara." Kurama said excitedly.

"No! Don't invite those baboons. I want peace and quite." Hiei said, not wanting Yusuke and Kuwabara with them.

"Don't be rude, I will invite them. And we can all have a picnic." Kurama said all so excitedly.

"Hn." Hiei didn't want to argue with him anymore.

"Okay I will call them both and prepare our picnic, sounds fun." Kurama said heading off to the phone calling Yusuke and Kookaburra.

Hiei just sat down the couch watching TV while Kurama was preparing for the picnic.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"Yusuke! Kuwabara! Over here!" Kurama shouted. They were at the park, Kurama was with Hiei. And Yusuke was with Kuwabara. Kurama picked a spot by a tree so that it would be shaded, the suns light was very bright.

"Hi Kurama!" Yusuke said waving from a distance. Same as Kuwabara.

Kurama prepared the picnic; he let down the cloth where they are going to sit at and the basket where the food was in.

"Hi Kurama, Hiei." Yusuke said greeting them again, as soon as they arrived.

"Hi Yusuke." Kurama greeted.

"Huh? Why is Hiei here? I thought Urameshi said that this picnic was with us and the girls. Where is Yukina?" Kuwabara was looking for Yukina. Hiei was always pissed when Kuwabara was near his sister but he didn't want to show it.

"No you bone head; I told you that this picnic was only for the four of us." Yusuke said hitting the head Kuwabara.

"I am guessing you didn't pay attention to Yusuke when he was telling you." Kurama said smiling.

"Kuwabara is stupid." Yusuke said.

"Hey!" Kuwabara said.

Kurama and Hiei watch the both of them punching and kicking themselves. Kurama tried to stop them, and Hiei would just let them be and he didn't care at all.

After the fight Yusuke and Kuwabara had they all started to eat. They were all sharing stories, and they were all laughing. Even Hiei would smile in the little humor Yusuke and Kuwabara would do. Kurama prepared sandwiches, tea, rice balls, apples, and chocolate chip cookies. Everyone ate a lot; Kurama's cooking was the best.

After eating, everyone except for Hiei, were all exchanging stories. Kurama threw all the plastics and tissues that were used in the trash can. They all had fun. When it was time to leave it was already sunset. Kuwabara and Yusuke had to leave early. But Kurama and Hiei stayed there quite longer. They both watched the beautiful sunset together. They were seated on top of a tree; Hiei was in a higher branch than where Kurama was.

'_Look at the beautiful sunset its like Hiei, he is so beautiful, and it's so nice watching it. I can't believe I am spending a day with Hiei. I want to let him know what I feel for him. I thought that he would be really mad at me after the bath experience; I thought that he was going to leave but its good that he didn't, I just want to spend this day perfectly with him. Ah! That's it! I cannot take this anymore! I hate pretending, I will tell him tonight before we go home. And I will. I want to let him know.' _

"Can we go to your place now, its boring here. The sun has already set." Hiei said.

"Yeah, sure." Kurama and Hiei together jumped from the tree and landed on their feet, gracefully.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

They were heading back home, it was already dark. Kurama was holding an empty basket. Kurama was reckless the whole time they were going home, and it bothered Hiei so much.

"What is wrong fox?" Hiei asked.

"Err…uhh…ummm…Hiei well you see…I…I've got something really important to tell you." Kurama said to Hiei, Kurama was still reckless.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"Uhh…Hiei…Ummm…let me tell you a story first." Kurama didn't want to be in such a rush.

"Hn, as long as this story is something to do in what you're going to say to me then goes ahead." Hiei said.

"Okay here, there was this man he was cold hearted and cruel he was very rich and powerful. He never showed mercy or compassion to anyone. He never did. Then he came across this rose, this rose was small and it was still a rose bud, but it was beautiful and simple. The rose and the man became attached to each other for a long time, as time passed by the little rose fell in love with the man and the man changed to become a better person too…and then…" Kurama stopped he was nervous. They still continued to walk.

"And then what?" Hiei was impatient.

"Then she kept her felling towards the man a secret, but as time passed longer she couldn't take it anymore, and she told her feelings towards this man. When the man knew about this he was happy, because he had the exact same feeling for the rose. After then, the rose bud bloomed into an even more beautiful rose. Ever since then the man always watched out for the rose and so as the rose. They both shared there love. The rose changed the man into a better person and the man changed the rose into a better person." Kurama stopped.

"Is that it?" Hiei asked. They were still walking.

"Well, yes." Kurama answered.

"So what are you about to tell me then? And what is the relevance of it with the rose and the man? " Hiei asked.

"Well Hiei…it's because…I…"

'_Darn it! I can't tell him, why I can't tell him just say the darn three letter word would you!'_

"Hiei, I…I…" Kurama couldn't say it.

All of a sudden Hiei felt something, there was something or someone was calling him from the within. The calling mesmerized him, it hypnotize him. Hiei began to walk away from Kurama and he was being controlled by someone. The eyes of Hiei were blank.

"Hiei!" Kurama quickly noticed Hiei.

"Someone's…someone's calling me…" Hiei whispered.

Then a portal appeared, the portal led Hiei to go closer to it. Hiei was being hypnotized by the calling in his head, it draw him closer to the portal.

"Hiei!" Kurama was trying to stop Hiei but it didn't stop Hiei from going inside the portal.

"Let go of me." Hiei pushed Kurama away. Kurama fell on the ground.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"That's it go inside the portal Hiei, just go inside the portal." A voice said, he was watching the events happening from a mirror.

"Do you really have to do this to them, Yomi?" A feminine voice asked. She was with the other man watching Hiei and Kurama from a mirror.

"I think they will manage. You did make Hiei as your heir, you don't just pick anyone to be your heir he is powerful. So as Kurama this is where I want to test him in." Said Yomi.

"Hn, we will see." The second voice said turning to the mirror where they can see everything that is happening.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Hiei was then sucked into the portal. Inside the portal was pure nothing, there was nothing to be found but himself. He was all by himself, it was all black. He was all alone, pure nothing inside the portal. All of a sudden there was a dagger that appeared, it was a spirit dagger, so it was not the normal average one.

"_Get it." _The voice inside the head of Hiei said.

"Hiei!" Kurama was running into the portal it seemed far so it was hard to get there.

"Kurama?" Hiei got the dagger.

"_Stab yourself." _

Hiei was holding the dagger in his hand, the blade was in the direction where his heart was.

"HIEI!" Kurama screamed and as Kurama was close to Hiei, Hiei stabbed himself. "Hiei!" Kurama was crying, as Kurama held Hiei in his arms the dagger disappeared. Once the dagger disappeared tear gems started to come out from the chest of Hiei where he had stabbed himself. Many tear gems came out, they were red with black tear gems. Kurama couldn't do anything but cry. Hiei fell on the ground. Kurama got him in his arms and held him tight. The portal was soon to close, Kurama carried Hiei and ran out of the portal as fast as he can.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"Finally it has been done. What are you going to do Kurama?"

"Hiei's heart and memories has been taken away. Yomi are you sure of this?"

"Yes, I am."

They were still watching Kurama and Hiei from the mirror. Kurama held Hiei in his arms very tight, he was crying afraid that his loved one could have been dead.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Black Dragon Tsubasa: Okay, this is long and took me three hours to do. Sorry for not updating soon, that's why I made it long. My dad wouldn't bring his laptop home so I couldn't work. I hope you like it, I didn't edit this one so please check the grammar and the spelling. Reviews please!


	4. Lost Tear Gems of Memories

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does. I hope you like this. So enjoy. I did wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho. (Sob)

Lost Memories

Chapter 4- Lost Tear Gems of Memories

Kurama held Hiei close to him. He didn't want to cry but he couldn't help it, Hiei just stabbed himself and now he is either dead or just unconscious. Tears would just fall from his check. Kurama didn't know how to react to the situation, he knew that he could have stopped Hiei, but he didn't get to do it. He was not fast enough. Kurama carried Hiei on his back, he didn't like people to stare at him if he were to carry him bridal style. Kurama whipped his tears; he still thought that he was responsible for it. That is why he felt so miserable. Kurama carried Hiei back to his home. Hiei didn't show any sign of life, his eyes were just closed; he didn't seem to be breathing at all.

People would stare seeing Kurama carrying Hiei on his back, Kurama couldn't care more. He carried him till he got home. Once he got home, he opened the door, and went straight to his bedroom; he laid Hiei on his bed. He watched the fire demon closely. As he looked at Hiei's face, he started to cry again.

'_I should have run faster! I should have stopped you from going inside that portal. Now look you're either dead or unconscious. Hiei I am so sorry, I should have looked out for you more. I am so sorry, it's my entire fault!' _

Kurama cried beside Hiei. Kurama cried for hours, he didn't eat dinner. Shiori was out for work so no one was there beside him to comfort him. Kurama stayed by Hiei. He never left him. Kurama could only blame himself for what happen to Hiei. Kurama held Hiei tight, and he hugged him. Kurama cried when he hugged Hiei, when he hugged Hiei, something dropped from Hiei's palm. Kurama couldn't see it at first, his tears made his vision a little crappy. When Kurama settled Hiei back on the bed, he whipped his tears away. He got the thing that fell from the palm of Hiei from the ground. It was a gem it was color red with a mixture of black like fire. Kurama quickly realized that the gem was actually one of Hiei's tear gems. Kurama held it close, and kept it.

After a while Kurama called Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, and Botan. He told them the whole incident. Yusuke and Botan were the first once who got to the house of Kurama.

The door knocked, Kurama knew that it was Yusuke and the others. He quickly wiped his tears and tries to look like he didn't cry. Then he opened the door, Kurama was trying to put a smile on his face but sadly it didn't work, the pain was too much for him to handle. Especially when your loved one is the one in danger you cannot hide your true feeling if hurt or not.

Once Kurama opened the door Yusuke was the first person he saw. When Kurama answered the door Yusuke and Botan noticed that Kurama had just cried, his eyes were very red.

"Kurama, we got here as soon as we heard you call, you seemed worried man. How's Hiei?" Yusuke quickly noticed Kurama and his eyes they were red, it meant that he had just cried a lot.

"Thank you for coming you guys I appreciate it." Kurama was wearing a fake smile on his face. He led the four to the living room.

"Tell me Kurama what happened?" Koenma asked.

Kurama gathered all his energy to tell them what exactly happened. "Well after the picnic Hiei and I stayed in the park quite longer, after sunset we left the park. Then we were just talking till we made it back home, but on the middle of our chat, Hiei was somehow hypnotized." Kurama stopped to catch his breath back.

"And then?" Botan was eager to know what happens after that.

"Hiei was hypnotized, I tried to stop him, but he would only say 'someone is calling me' I tired to stop him. Suddenly a portal opened, Hiei was drawing closer to the portal, I still tried to stop him but he would just push me away. Then he entered the portal. When I went inside the portal, it seemed it didn't want me to get closer to Hiei. Even if he was so close he looked so far away." Kurama again stopped.

"Once I got close to him, he got this spirit dagger and stabbed himself. He stabbed himself on his heart. When I got the hold of Hiei the dagger disappeared and gems came out, I just don't know where they went." Kurama was finally finished with the story; he didn't want to show that he was deeply affected by it.

"Where is Hiei now?" Koenma asked Kurama.

"Hiei is upstairs in my room. He is resting there; I think I am not sure if he is either dead or alive." Kurama said with such deep sadness.

"Don't worry Kurama, Hiei is still alive." Botan said cheerfully.

"What! Don't kid with me Botan." Kurama said.

"No really, Hiei is still alive. You say that gems came out right?" Botan was trying to lift his spirit up.

"Yeah."

"Do you have a sample of it?" Botan asked.

"Yeah, I've got one here." Kurama got the tear gem or Hiei from his pocket and handed it over to Botan.

"Just as I thought." Botan was examining the tear gem Kurama gave to her.

"Why?" Kurama was curious.

"Have you ever heard of Lost Heart?" Botan asked.

"Well yes, but I don't know the details." Kurama said.

"Lost Heart is when your heart is shattered together with your memories it drifts away." Botan said.

"Wait you mean to tell me Hiei has no heart right now?" Yusuke asked.

"Well you can say that. This tear gem is a piece of Hiei's heart, you have to put it back in his heart and he will start breathing again. If the body doesn't have a heart it will die that's why Hiei is neither breathing or showing any signs of life, he is just asleep he is drifting in a different world right now, but he is not dead. If he doesn't have a heart or even a piece of his heart for more than a day now he will surely die." Botan explained.

"One more thing, even if you did put a piece of the heart memory of Hiei he wouldn't wake up that easily."

"Why is that?"

"You have to complete his heart first. I am make his heart memory is whole again. He cannot live with parts of his life unknown to him he needs his whole heart and memory to live."

"So if his heart will never be completed again what will happen?" Yusuke asked.

"Hiei will remain asleep forever. Till his heart will be whole once again." Koenma answered.

"So you mean to tell me that, this tear gem is a piece of the heart and memory of Hiei?" Kurama got the tear gem back form Botan.

"Yes, you better place this tear gem back to Hiei now." Botan said. Kurama nodded. He went to his room together with Yusuke, Botan, Koenma, and Kuwabara. They all saw Hiei sleeping, but he was not breathing.

"You have to put it, in where he was stabbed." Botan told Kurama.

Kurama nodded.

Kurama placed the tear gem above the part where Hiei was stabbed in his heart. The body of Hiei quickly absorbed the tear gem of Hiei. Kurama held the hand of Hiei tight, the hand of Hiei was cold but slowly it became warm. Hiei was breathing again, but he was still asleep.

"He is breathing again." Kurama was smiling now, he was happy to know that his best friend wouldn't die.

Yusuke, Botan, Koenma and Kuwabara had smiles on there faces now just like Kurama.

"Let's go downstairs shall we?" Kurama closed the door behind him leaving Hiei asleep in his bed.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Once they were all downstairs Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't help but ask more questions about the Lost Heart. "Botan, how come the heart of Hiei is tear gems?" Kuwabara asked.

"Umm…let me see…I think its because Hiei doesn't show his feeling very well he keeps it all to himself, he doesn't really express himself freely like we do, so all his emotions are all trapped inside like the tear gems. His heart memory is not made of tear gems it just transformed into tear gems; I think maybe it just suits him maybe that's why…" Botan explained.

Kurama was making snacks for his visitors, he did call them late at night they deserved some food or hospitality while they are there.

"The point here is we have to get all Hiei's lost tear gems back or Hiei will never be awaken again." Koenma went straight to the point.

"Why do we need that shrimp anyway? He is nothing but trouble." Kuwabara said.

"Kuwabara, how can you say that? Hiei is still our friend you know." Botan said.

"Hmph, I still don't think he is worth it." Kuwabara said.

Kurama arrived with all the snacks and drinks, they all ate including Kurama he didn't have dinner.

"So we better start looking for the tear gems of Hiei by tomorrow, better get a good shut eye. It will be hard looking for it, it's very small." Yusuke said.

"It's not that hard to look for it as long as you are familiar with Hiei's spirit energy. It's basically same, so when you pick up any spirit energy similar to Hiei's that's his tear gem." Koenma said.

"Okay then. We'll start tomorrow. Kurama agreed?" Yusuke said.

"Yeah. Thanks guys very much on the behalf of Hiei." Kurama smiled again.

"There is no need to thank us, we are your friends and as friends we should help out one another." Botan said cheerfully.

"I still think he should be left alone." Kuwabara murmured.

"What? What was that?" Botan said out loud.

"Uhhh…no nothing, I just said yeah we should rescue Hiei!" Kuwabara was being sarcastic.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Everyone soon left; Kurama was again left alone at home with Hiei. Kurama quickly cleaned the living room, as soon as he was finished he went to his room to look after Hiei. He went closer to Hiei and held his hand tight, he was happy that Hiei was safe and he was not going to die. Kurama didn't cry anymore, he just stayed beside his fire demon. He held Hiei's hand with both of his hands.

"Sorry again Hiei, sorry that I didn't have a chance to protect you. I am very sorry. At least now your safe and you won't die; I promise you that I will retrieve all your memories back I swear I will. I should have told you, before this happened that I loved you. I love you Hiei, so so much I know that you treat me only as a friend but I see you more than just that and I am glad that I met you, I am very happy that I became your partner, friend, or even best friend." Kurama whispered this to Hiei's sleeping body.

Kurama hugged Hiei once again, and he kissed him on his forehead.

"I hope that your dreaming of a nice dream Hiei, I don't want you to get worried. Good night, my fire demon." Kurama slowly drifted to sleep. He fell asleep beside Hiei, he was still holding his hand tight, not wanting to let go.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"Mukuro, what if Kurama doesn't succeed will you find another heir?" Yomi asked.

"No, because that will never happen Hiei will return to his normal self again and I am sure of that. I will not look for another heir."

"You put a whole lot of faith in the both of them do you?"

"My dear that is the power of love. Love can over come anything." Mukuro smiled.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Black Dragon Tsubasa: So what do you think? I have to turn in now its 3:05am I have to sleep. I didn't edit it, so please comment in my grammar. (Yawns) Okay there. Reviews please! (Falls to sleep).


	5. In Need of Sister's Help

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does. I hope you like this. So enjoy. I did wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho. (Sob)

Lost Memories

Chapter 5- In Need of Sister's Help

The next day, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan together with Kurama were to start looking for the lost Tear gems of Hiei. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan were supposed to meet up with Kurama at his home.

"Hey Kurama, are you ready?" Yusuke asked. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan were all together waiting for Kurama.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you guys." Kurama said, he felt better now he looked like his normal self.

"So how's Hiei doing so far huh?" Botan asked being concerned.

"Well he hasn't woken up yet, and that's obvious, but he is showing some signs of life. Like he is breathing, and his body is all so warm and all." Kurama answered.

"That's good to hear. Now let's start our search?" Yusuke said, being powered up for the search.

"Yeah." Kurama nodded.

"Hey Botan, how come Koenma is not with us to search for the Tear gems of Hiei huh?" Yusuke was suspicious.

"Well Koenma had his own way of searching for the Tear gems; he used the biggest spirit watch in the spirit world to detect the spirit energy of Hiei."

"But he can use it even with us right?" Yusuke was wondering.

"Well that's not the only reason, he has a lot of work and he can't just get out of it. That's why he is monitoring the spirit watch from the spirit world." Botan explained.

"That pacified-baby is just lazy." Yusuke mocked.

"Don't say that! Koenma is just really busy, and his father won't let him go anywhere." Botan defended.

"Yeah right, I know that he is only lazy." Yusuke murmured.

"Yusuke, if you have nothing better to say you better shut up!" Botan was pissed.

"Hn."

"Kurama, you think we can ask Genkai to help us?" Botan asked.

"I think she can. That's a pretty good idea, why don't we stop by her temple and ask if she can help us?" Kurama said.

"Yeah, and we can see Yukina too! Yey! I am so happy!" Kuwabara jumped with joy.

'_Wait! Yukina, she can help!' _Kurama thought.

"Hey wait Kurama, Yukina can help right?" Botan asked.

"Huh? How can Yukina help? She doesn't know what Hiei's spirit energy is." Kuwabara objected.

"Oh right, Kuwabara is the only one who doesn't know the connection…" Yusuke whispered to himself.

"Huh? What was that Yusuke?" Kuwabara moved closer to Yusuke.

"Uhh, no it's nothing." Yusuke pretended. _'If Kuwabara finds out the connection Hiei will surely kill me. Wait! Hiei is unconscious how'd he know. Am such a fool sometimes. Phew.' _Yusuke thought.

"Okay lets stop by Genkai's first and then we start our search." Kurama said.

"Right." Everyone agreed.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Everyone first went to stop by Genkai's temple, they took the train, and it only took fifteen minutes to get to the temple of Genkai. Once they were all in Genkai's temple, Kuwabara was the first one to get to the top of stairs. It was very obvious that he was only excited, because of Yukina. One Kurama, Yusuke and Botan arrived; they all went to see Genkai. Yukina was in the garden playing with the plants, while Genkai was drinking tea while watching Yukina from a distance.

"Genkai! We need your help, are you busy?" Yusuke said, without even greeting his teacher.

"You think I am busy moron? I am old I don't do anything that will make me busy." She answered sipping her tea.

"Yukina! Long time no see!" Kuwabara happily ran to Yukina.

"Oh Hi Kuwabara, what brings you here?" She smiled.

"Oh nothing we just wanted to see you that are all." Kuwabara forgot the main reason why they went to Genkai's temple.

"You bone head! You know we went here to ask for Genkai and Yukina's help, idiot!" Botan spanked the head of Kuwabara.

"Ouch! You don't need to be rough!" Kuwabara yelled.

Kurama then went closer to Genkai, asking for her help.

"I am guessing this is something that will be hard to do that's why you came here, so speak up we don't have the whole day." Genkai said to Kurama sipping her tea.

"Genkai, we need your help desperately. You see, Hiei…ummm…something terrible has happened to him yesterday." Kurama started.

"What happened to him?" Genkai was calm still drinking her tea.

"Hiei lost his heart." Kurama went to the point.

"What! What happened? Why did he lose his heart?" Yukina overheard and started to be concern.

"It's good that you would know too Yukina, we too need your help." Kurama turned to Yukina.

Kurama explained all the happenings, why Hiei lost his heart and memories. He also explained the Lost Heart. Genkai was calm but she listened attentively, Yukina was shocked at the happenings and couldn't believe it. Even if she didn't know that Hiei was her brother, she cared for him too.

"So now you all came to me to ask if I could help you to look for his missing pieces of his heart right." Genkai just finished drinking her tea.

"Yes." Kurama answered.

"Okay, I'll help. I don't anything better to do in this temple anyway." Genkai accepted.

"I want to go too Kurama!" Yukina said.

Kurama turned to Yukina. "Sure Yukina, we would really need you, you're the only one who can sense Hiei's Tear gems better than all of us." Kurama said to Yukina with a smile.

Yukina nodded.

"Okay let's go and start the search!" Yusuke said eager to look for the Tear gems of Hiei.

"Yes." Everyone nodded and agreed.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

As they were about to leave the temple Yukina called for Kurama to have a private talk.

"Kurama, errr…can I please speak with you in private for a moment?" She asked.

"What! You better hurry guys or we loose time in looking for those Tear gems." Yusuke said.

"Don't worry; it will only take about ten minutes." Kurama said and drifted away, he knew what Yukina was going to talk to him about, and he came prepared.

"Yukina, what would you want to talk to me about?" Kurama asked Yukina, he didn't want to rush things.

"I think you perfectly know Kurama, it's about my brother…the one I've been searching for…" She said, she didn't want to look at Kurama in the eye.

"Yes, go ahead."

"You say that Hiei's heart its lost and his heart are made out of Tear gems right?" Yukina asked, still not looking at him in the eye.

"Go on."

"You perfectly know that my brother is a forbidden one. He is partly an ice apparition and another part of a different apparition. And only Koorime's can produce Tear gems not any other apparitions…so tell me the truth, is Hiei my brother?" Yukina asked directly, she didn't want to beat around the bush anymore she just wanted to get to point; Yukina was forming blue Tear gems in her eyes.

Kurama closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Yukina, I am not so sure I am the right person to answer that question, but here's all I have to say Hiei always watches over you, he always tries to protect you, he cares deeply a lot for you. You can say he treats you like a little sister. That's all I have to say." Kurama said, smiling at Yukina.

"I know that he does, but I just don't seem to understand why. I always treated him like a brother, I trusted him with the tear gem I had and I gave it to him if ever he had found another demon with the similar tear gem as mine. Kurama, tell me how long does he know?" Yukina asked.

Kurama smiled at her. "Ever since he went back to the island where he was born he knew he had a sister, he searched for her till he found her. When he found her, from that day on he began to watch over her ever since."

Yukina had a big smile on her face. "I am so glad."

Kurama smiled at her too.

"After today, may I see my brother?" Yukina asked Kurama.

"Sure." Yukina was very happy, she hugged Kurama with so much joy, and her search was finally over. Now Yukina had found her long lost brother, all she wanted to do from this on was to help her brother in anyway she can. Hiei and Yukina are siblings, they both have the same ki in making Tear gems, so it wont really be hard for Yukina to look for her brothers Tear gems for its ki is similar to her own.

"But wait Kurama how can you know so much of my brother? Are with him or something? You know I don't mind at all, you two get along really well." Yukina was curious.

Kurama blushed deeply. "Of course not! What gave you that idea? Hiei and I are only friends; we are just close that's why." Kurama told the truth but deep down he sees Hiei as more than a friend.

"Oh I see, I just thought that you were together, it looks really obvious you know. You're the one who saved him yesterday after all." Yukina teased.

"No, don't say that. Stop it Yukina!" Kurama was blushing deeply.

Yukina was giggling, Kurama was blushing so much he can't avoid it he was so red.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Both Kurama and Yukina returned to there friends. Yusuke was growing impatient, Kuwabara would only flirt around Yukina, Botan and Genkai were talking with one another.

"About time you two got back!" Yusuke said.

"Yeah well sorry you guys we just discussed something really important." Kurama apologized.

"Now can we go?" Yusuke made sure that now they can go.

"Yeah, lets go." Kurama said.

As they were about to start their search Kuwabara interrupted with a question. "Wait you guys, how are we going to search for those Tear gems without nit knowing where to start?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah that's a good question, Kurama how should we start looking for it and where should we start?" Botan questioned. Everyone turned to Kurama for the answer.

"Let's see, we divide ourselves into three groups. Botan and Kuwabara you go together, while Yukina and Genkai go together, and Yusuke and I go together. Sounds good?" Kurama asked.

"Uhh… I wanted to be Yukina!" Kuwabara said.

Yukina giggled.

"Sounds good, now where do we start searching then?" Botan asked.

"Let's see, Genkai, you and Yukina go to the park. Botan and Kuwabara, you search around the streets around the village. While Yusuke and I will search in the city. Sounds fair enough?" Kurama asked.

"I still want to be with Yukina!" Kuwabara said out loud.

"Shut up Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted.

"Sounds okay to me." Genkai said.

"By the end of the day everyone please all gather to my house okay?" Kurama said.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay let's go then!" Yusuke said.

"Right." Everyone agreed.

"Remember Hiei's Tear gems are his spirit energy." Kurama reminded again.

"Yeah we all know Kurama we know, man you sound like Hiei's girlfriend when you keep on reminding us like that. Shes." Yusuke was really impatient now.

Kurama blushed deeply again. "Don't say that Yusuke! I am only trying to help my friend here!" He said, he wanted to take back all he said, because he did want to be together with Hiei, he just remained it a secret to himself.

Everyone giggled at the expression of Kurama.

"Okay, see you guys later then, bye!" Botan with Kuwabara sent to look for the Tear gems they could find.

"Bye!" Yukina waved good bye as well.

"Bye!" Kurama and Yusuke waved at all of them.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"So Yukina finally knows about her brother huh?"

"About time she did, Hiei is very stubborn; he doesn't want her to find out about him. He is one strange little Demon."

"Don't under estimate him as a little Demon Yomi, even if he did loose to his battle with me once he is powerful, he just needs more training. I know that even if in his sleep right now he is still fighting."

"You put to much trust on him, is this why you choose him as your heir?" Yomi asked, watching Hiei sleep from his mirror.

"Yes that is why, but still, there is still more to him than that and that's why I agreed to this test of yours for both Kurama and Hiei, I want to see the whole Hiei, I want to see him differently not only with power."

Yomi smiled.

"What about you Yomi, why did you want to test the both of them?"

"Like you, I want to see Kurama differently. I want to see him fight for the one he loves with so much power, great amount of power. I want to see him not giving up hope easily, he more than just Youko Kurama there's more to that Fox than meets the eye that I know nothing of. That is why I want to test, him."

"You know when they find out that we are the once behind all of this, they will surely kill us."

"Not likely, I think after they figured out that we are behind this they will thank us for sure, that is if they pass this test."

"For a blind man, you seem to see everything Yomi."

"That's my instincts, and no one can change that. I may seem blind but I can truly see everything that is around me in darkness. Now Kurama, how are you going to look for all of the Tear gems when they are all scattered in all of the three worlds?"

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Black Dragon Tsubasa: Hi to everybody! I didn't check my grammar and spelling so please look out for those. I like the fact that Yukina already knows about her connection with Hiei, note that Kurama didn't answer her, she just gave hints okay? (wink) So reviews please, please I want reviews! O.O


	6. The Search Begins

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does. I hope you like this. So enjoy. I did wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho. (Sob)

Lost Memories

Chapter 6- The Search Begins

The group was divided into three groups, Yusuke and Kurama went to search the city, while Botan and Kuwabara went to search in the village where the incident occurred, lastly Genkai and Yukina were together to search the park. It was not long till the group finally separated. Koenma on the other hand was helping them by the means of using the Spirit Watch to detect the spirit energy of Hiei, so that it would be faster to look for his Tear gems. Despite of all the things that has been going through, Hiei is still sounding asleep in Kurama's house.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Yusuke and Kurama began to search in the city. They started to look in the corners of the buildings.

"Kurama, can you sense any of the spirit energy of Hiei around?" Yusuke asked looking in a trash can.

Kurama closed his eyes, and he tried to sense the spirit energy of Hiei. He tried to sense his energy, he tried to sense the Tear gems that were in the are they were in. "I can sense his energy, but from a couple of meters away. You?" Kurama asked as he opened his eyes and turned to Yusuke.

"Same as you…But it kind of hard to pick all the Tear gems, I can sense different kinds of spirit energy, like yours for example. His Tear gems are blending with the people who have spirit energy here." Yusuke said.

It was hard for Yusuke to sense the spirit energy of Hiei now, there are a lot of Demons that visit ningenkai for a tour or so, but they don't cause any trouble, and the patrol in Makai make sure of that. Hiei was one of the patrol men in Makai that reassured the safety of ningens who have been visited by demons.

"Well it's important to know which Hiei's is, so it would be easier to find it. I think we can find it easily; Hiei's spirit energy is pretty rare here. He is after all an A class Demon. He is very strong…" Kurama said, thinking about Hiei.

"So where is the nearest?" Yusuke said, breaking the day dream of Kurama.

"About in the top most of the building next to this one, that's the closest." Kurama said.

"Then let's go there!" Yusuke pulled Kurama and they went inside the building Kurama told Yusuke where the Tear gems were. They went to ride the escalator to get to the top of the building, they didn't want to create such a fuss so they didn't use any of there special powers in looking for Hiei's Tear gems, they only used it if they had to use it.

They had no problem in getting to the top most floor of the building, after all the building was a trade center, so it was easy for anyone to get in and out of the place. Once they got to the top floor they began to look for the Tear gems Kurama had sensed there.

Kurama closed his eyes first and tried to sense the Tear gem of Hiei that was giving off my spirit energy. Once Yusuke saw Kurama did so he copied and did the same. After a few seconds both of their eyes opened.

"There!" Both of them yelled pointing at the same direction. They were pointing at the corner of the roof top, there were three Tear gems. They quickly ran to where the Tear gems were and got them.

"Man, this is easy after all; we'll find all those darn Tear gems in no time." Yusuke smiled as he got one of the three Tear gems they first found.

"I hope your right Yusuke." Kurama said as he looked at the Tear gems and kept them, inside a special bag. The bag was a kind of bag where jewelry was stored; it was small and was color black.

"What do you mean by you 'hope'?" Yusuke asked, turning to Kurama's upset face.

"As you can clearly see, these Tear gems, they are gems, and gems are valuable here, anyone who can see these can instantly get it, maybe sell them, or only for their own pleasure of keeping it. So it may be easy to find all of them, but once someone had their hands on it, I doubt they would be having thoughts of giving it to us." Kurama said.

"Yeah I guess you are right, we'll just have to force it out of them then!" Yusuke joked; making Kurama's upset mood turn around,

Kurama smiled knowing that it was a joke. "Let's just see, now lets look for more of Hiei's heart." Kurama said.

"Yeah" Yusuke agreed.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"No bone head! This is not the street! We just came from this street a moment ago! Why do I have to be stuck with a brainless ape!" Botan was giving up on Kuwabara who didn't seem to have the brains in looking for the Tear gems of Hiei.

"Don't call me that! How'd you know, if the Tear gems are here or not, you can't even sense a low life Demon's spirit energy!" Kuwabara argued.

"How would you know if I can't sense spirit energy!" Botan yelled.

Kuwabara and Botan were together in looking for the Tear gems of Hiei, but instead of working together they seem to be fighting where to look of it. Kuwabara doesn't know that Botan can sense spirit energy even if she didn't have any special power that was great.

"For your information, I may happen to know the sprit energy of Hiei. I just need to use this device to look for it, and it said that Hiei's ki is coming from three blocks ahead." Botan got the spirit watch she used once before. Yusuke and Botan used the watch once before when they were looking for the three thieves who stole the three artifacts of the spirit world, this was also the time Yusuke was given his first job as spirit detective. Also Koenma had one; he also used it in looking for Hiei's Tear gems, only the spirit world prince used a bigger version of it.

Kuwabara gasped as he saw the spirit watch. He couldn't admit that he was wrong.

"So who's right now? Now, let's got to the street three blocks from here." Botan pulled the shirt of Kuwabara going to the street where she said Hiei's Tear gems were.

"You don't need to be rough! Let go of me!" Kuwabara struggled. Botan took her hands off of his shirt dropping him in the floor.

"Ouch!"

"Oh I am sorry." She was aware Kuwabara got hurt.

Kuwabara got up. "Now let's go to that street." He said being serious this time.

Once they got to the street, they saw it was a long street; there were a long row of houses. It was going to be tough to look for it here.

"Use that darn watch to look for the Tear gems." Kuwabara turned to Botan.

"Okay." Botan then looked at the watch carefully, the watch was like a compass it was leading them to where the Tear gems were. Both Kuwabara and Botan followed where the arrow was pointing at. When the arrow stopped it meant they found it. As the arrow stopped they both looked forward, to there surprise there were seven Tear gems there, only it was being used by kids, who were playing with it like marbles.

"This looks bad." Botan said.

"Yeah, how are we gonna get it now? Its seven, that's a lot." Kuwabara said.

"You ask those kids if you can get them." Botan said.

"No why should I you do it!" Kuwabara declined.

"Go!" Botan pushed him. Kuwabara was face to face with the kids.

"Say you guys, umm…you see those marbles that your playing with it kind of important, and we just lost it, now that we found them umm…I was wondering if you can give it back us?" Kuwabara was finding an excuse to get the Tear gems back.

"Hey ugly! Don't you see we are playing? Get lost!" One kid said.

"Who are you calling ugly!" Kuwabara lost his temper.

"We won't give this to you, don't you see these are our marbles!" Another kid said.

"What do we care if you lost them? Its ours now!" Said another.

"Botan help!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Kids, well these marbles your playing with its really important. If it gets back to its owner he will be really happy, because these marbles are really special to him." She made up, but it was partly true, at least sort of…

"No! And what greedy man he is! He should give these marbles to kids like us who just like to play." A little girl said.

"But please?" Botan completely begged.

"No!" All of the children said.

"Ahh! That's it we will have to take it by force from you little brats then!" Kuwabara grew angry and tried to snatch them, but the children's hands were quick, the children got the hold of the Tear gems before Kuwabara could even get one of them.

"I know." Botan had idea.

"Stupid brats!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Shut up Kuwabara! I have a plan." Botan was in to something.

"What?" Kuwabara was clueless.

"Just wait and see." Botan said going to the children.

"Here, why don't my friend and I play a game with you children? If we have three wins then we get all the Tear---I mean the marbles back. Sounds good?" Botan asked.

"And if you loose?" One of them asked.

"Then you can have this watch. It's pretty special." Botan handed over the spirit world watch to the children for them to see their price if they won the game.

"Okay we accept." The tallest one among them agreed.

"Okay good." Botan smiled.

"The game will be this, you have to hit the target three times to win you only have five marbles and you have to score three, use the marbles to hit your target. Got it?" Said the tallest kid. He handed over the Tear gems.

"Yeah I got it." _'Hiei, forgive for using pieces of your heart as a toy. Gomen.' _Botan was all confident and she started hitting, she got the first one, but once she got to the second it missed.

"Go Botan! You can do it!" Kuwabara cheered.

Botan was concentrated, she got the third one, and then she had a mistake again. She only had one more left, one last marble. Then she threw it, she hoped that she got it, she didn't want to give away the spirit watch which was their only way of finding Hiei's lost Tear gems. And it hit!

Everyone was surprised, including Botan herself. "Yes! I got it!" she praised herself.

"You go Botan!" Kuwabara cheered.

Botan turned to the children. "As promised the marbles?" She was asking for the Tear gems.

"You won and that's only because of luck." The tallest one said giving to her all the seven Tear gems.

"Thanks!" Botan got it from him.

The children could only have angry faces. They wanted to play with the gems more, not only they were toys but they looked nice as well. Well knowing that it is gems red with a mixture of black that is it would really catch any person's eye.

"Well hope to see you soon, now my friend and I have to look for the rest of the marbles. Bye!" Botan was being friendly with the children.

The children didn't say anything, they were disappointed. Both Kuwabara and Botan left and they searched for another source where they can find the Tear gems.

"Man that was scary." Botan said.

"I was scared just watching you. Man Hiei will kill you for throwing the pieces of his hear you know." Kuwabara thought.

"I know." Botan's became afraid.

"I hope the next one is not that tough." Kuwabara prayed.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"How many have you found so far?" Genkai asked Yukina, Genkai had found two Tear gems. Yukina and Genkai were looking for the Tear gems of Hiei in the park, it was easy for the both of them to look for there aren't much people and they have a great sense of energy that can easily find the Tear gems of Hiei.

"About three." Yukina counted.

"Did you look by the pond?" Genkai asked turning to Yukina.

"No, not yet. But I sense about five more in this area. There is one on top of that Cherry tree, two by the bridge, and another two in the bottom of this pond." Yukina said, being exact, she perfectly knew where the Tear gems were, and she was used to its energy so she knew where to look for it, even knowing the exact place where it is.

"I'll go and get it from the tree." Genkai said.

"And I will get the once on the bridge." They both agreed and got the Tear gems where Yukina had said. Genkai jumped to the tree, it took time for her to find it and good thing it was fast that she found it fast. Yukina went to the bridge she saw one that was about to fall into the pond and quickly got it before it fell. Then she saw the other and quickly got it.

They both returned gathering all the Tear gems in the area. "Now that we got everything, we should go to Kurama." Genkai said.

"Yeah, it's also good in the way looking for Kurama we can look for more of my Onisan's Tear gems. I really wan to find all of them." Yukina said, handing over all the Tear gems they found to Genkai, and Genakai kept them.

"Let's go then." The both departed from the park in search for Kurama and some Tear gems they could find on their way.

'_I hope you are fine Onisan, just wait we will all gather all the pieces of your heart.'_

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"I guess they found about a lot of Tear gems now, but what they don't know is it is scattered all over the three worlds." Yomi said.

"How are they possibly going to know that it's in all the three worlds?" Mukuro asked.

"Oh don't worry they will know soon." Yomi said being excited.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"Oh no! All the Tear gems of Hiei, they are all scattered in all the three worlds! I have to tell Kurama and the others soon!" Koenma yelled from his seat.

"Ogre! You find all the Tear gems you can find here in the spirit world, get the whole floor to do it!" Koenma said.

"But…but…Koenma what about the paper work the whole floor cant look for it there is work to do." He objected.

"Shut up and do what I told you to do!" Shouted the pacified prince.

"I have to go to Kurama and let him know."

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Black Dragon Tsubasa: Well there is only little parts for Genkai and Yukina, I mad it little because they are good in observing, Yukina is good in sensing Tear gems so it's a piece of cake for her, and Genkai is powerful enough to know where it was. Okay, check grammar and spelling please? Reviews please!


	7. Someone to Talk to

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does. I hope you like this. So enjoy. I did wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho. (Sob)

Lost Memories

Chapter 7- Someone to talk to

After the long day, Yusuke and Kurama only managed to collect three Tear gems. Neither one of them could sense any trace of the Tear gems, but despite of that they still did their best in looking. It was sundown, the plan was to get together in Kurama's house by the end of the day, so all groups had to stop their search for the day and get together in Kurama's house.

"Tell me Kurama," Yusuke asked. Both Kurama and Yusuke were on their way back to Kurama's house, the day was almost over, both of them were exhausted looking for those missing Tear gems but they only managed to find only three.

"Yeah." Kurama turned to Yusuke wondering what he was about to say.

"I don't want to intrude in your personal life and all but is there someone you care for the most?" Yusuke was curious, he could see the signs Kurama was showing, like Kurama would blush whenever they talk about Hiei, or be so determined to look for the Tear gems of Hiei not that he doesn't want to look for them if he didn't have feelings for him but he cared so much that the Tear gems would be found, and some glances he makes towards him.

"Ah what, what made you ask that question Yusuke, don't you think it's a bit awkward? Especially at this time." Kurama was a bit shocked when Yusuke asked that question, he thinks Yusuke was on to something here, he just didn't want to get to the point.

"No, never mind forget about it. Now let's go back to your place and put all those Tear gems where they belong okay? Let's go!" Yusuke ran off he didn't want to make things worst, he knew how Kurama felt at that moment so he just left it be.

"No wait!"

"Huh?" Yusuke slowdown a bit.

"Yusuke about that question, I want to answer it…" Kurama wasn't looking at Yusuke, was he was serious with the tome of his voice.

"Uh…okay, but you don't really---" Yusuke was cut off when Kurama started to talk.

"Well it started off when he came back…" Kurama started.

Yusuke was just looking at him, they were both walking. Yusuke didn't say anything he just wanted Kurama to talk; he thought that it would be best for him to let out his feelings so that his burden would somehow be reduced.

"…when we first met, well how should I say it didn't go well, we fought actually that's how we met. Then after a year…we met again. I was surprised to see him offer help to me, I think he knew…I joined him and another demon, we had to steal the artifacts, but I slowly realized what I did was wrong, but I need the artifact so I left with it." Kurama paused.

"Kurama…" Yusuke said looking at his friend.

"I even went against him, I needed to, because you helped me, and it's the least I can do. But even after I did go against him after that he never spoke to me about it, he wasn't even mad about it. I didn't understand him from that point on, but I think that he didn't want us to be enemies; he just wanted to forget about it. After that, we became friends he never treated me like one, only as a fighting partner but I think deep down he really thought of me as a friend. You know he is fragile, he can get hurt easily that's why he doesn't really trust anyone, and you have to first earn his trust." Kurama paused.

Yusuke was listening; he knew who Kurama was referring too. After all he was partially in the story. But he didn't say anything, he just let his friend continue, it's for the best after all.

"And so, time has past and slowly I fell in-love with him. He would always be with me, but he only treated me as a friend. I always attempted to tell him, but it might be a shock for him after all he is not used to it, he is a forbidden one and he is always used to being one, the only thing is its not true that he is a forbidden one, I never treated him like one, I treated him like a friend someone who is very precious to me. And now I was with him and I never got the chance to tell him…I never got the chance to…to…to protect him. I am such a fool; I didn't even get a chance to stop him."

Kurama's voice was low. Kurama wasn't crying he didn't want to cry in front of Yusuke it would be unlike of Kurama. But it was really shown that he was sad, upset. They both stopped walking.

"Kurama…you know that it's not true. You tried to stop him, but it seemed to have just happened." Yusuke tried to comfort Kurama.

Kurama smiled. "I don't think you quite understand Yusuke, you have never lost anyone so precious to you before…I am sorry…I am sorry for being to open with you, I just needed someone to talk to that's all."

"Stop hiding it! You should let it all out! Kurama, I don't care if you cry, if you want to cry, cry, it's a way of showing what you really feel. I wouldn't mind at all. Hiei is save and that is for sure because you look out for him, you know, seeing how much you care for him. I think if he had any consciousness I think that he would now how much you care about him, and stop saying it's your darn fault!" Yusuke practically yelled.

"Yusuke…" Bags of tears formed in Kurama's green eyes. And he cried. Yusuke was there to be with him, and he was right it was best to cry if you need you it's a way of letting out your feeling. So Kurama cried beside his friend, Yusuke didn't mind his friend was in need of help so he was there to talk to him.

"That's okay Kurama, now cheer up. Once we get all these Tear gems back we wouldn't want Hiei to be suspicious of why you red eyes all the time. We will find every single one of them and that's for sure." Yusuke said cheering up his friend.

Kurama wiped the tears in his eyes and smiled. "Thanks a lot Yusuke. I really needed to say all that; I really appreciate what you did."

"Hey what are friends for huh?" Yusuke made a huge smile on his face.

Kurama smiled.

"Now let's go back to your place and return all these Tear gems to its rightful owner." Yusuke was heading back to Kurama's house.

"Yeah." Kurama followed.

'_Thanks Yusuke, I really needed to tell you that, I couldn't hide it any longer, it's a good thing that I shared with you all these. Now I feel so much better.'_

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

In the spirit world Koenma had been worried looking for the Tear gems of Hiei as well. But as we know the Tear gems of Hiei is lost in all the three worlds the world of the humans, the world of the demons, and the spirit world. Koenma hasn't spread the news to yet, but he will very soon.

"Koenma, I have readings from the spirit watch, it may seem that all the missing Tear gems of Hiei are all found in the human world. Kurama and the others have managed to find all the Tear gems." One of the staff of Koenma, Ayame (the girl in the black kimono) informed Koenma. Koenma was keeping an eye on Yusuke and the others; he was watching them in his spirit world TV.

"Now that's good to hear, now the only problem now is to tell them that his Tear gems are missing all over the three worlds. Say Ayame, how's the progress here in the spirit world, how many did you manage to find huh?" Koenma was wondering.

"Well you see sir, the spirit world defense army was divided and had searched the all the possible places here in the spirit world. But unfortunately only managed to find a few here in the spirit world. We discovered that most of Hiei's Tear gems are attracted to one place, and that is in the demon world." Ayame continued, the pacified prince listened to her attentively without leaving any details behind.

"Ayame, can you be more specific? Where in the demon do you say is where the Tear gems of Hiei are?" Koenma was curious eager to know.

"I am afraid to say, but we can find them in the floating island of the Koorime's…"

"What!" Koenma practically jumped from his seat.

Ayame couldn't say anything. Hiei was a forbidden one of the island of the Koorime's; he was banned from that place where he was born. But even if it was the case he still had the Koorime's blood running through his veins, even if the percentage of it was half of the fire demon blood he had. Tear gems originated from Koorime's, so that might be the main reason why the Tear gems of Hiei were attracted to the island of the Koorime.

"This is bad…Not only is Hiei forbidden there, it's also impossible to find the island…" Koenma went into a deep thought.

"Ayame I will be leaving the spirit world to see Yusuke and the others in a couple of minutes, while I am gone you be in charge here you got that?" Koenma ordered.

"Yes sir." Ayame obeyed and bowed down Koenma.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Everyone soon gathered back to Kurama's house, each one of them had found at least a Tear gem. Kurama settled everyone inside his living room, to his surprise his mother was there, Shiori didn't know why Kurama had brought his friends home or why they all look so exhausted. But even if she had no idea of what has been going on she still served food for Kurama and his friends.

"Kurama, I am sorry but Genkai and I could only find ten of Hiei's Tear gems." Yukina handed over the Tear gems both herself and Genkai had gathered. Kurama took it from her, and made a quick count.

"That's alright Yukina; you got more than what we collected." Kurama smiled to cheer up the upset Koorime.

"Wait, did you say, you and Genkai found ten? Why I and Botan only found seven, and it was a tough one we had to win these…" Kuwabara said.

"Yeah, it was hard, those kids made me play this game and it believe me it was hard." Botan agreed.

"So how many did you manage to find, huh, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

"Only seven." Kuwabara said.

"What! You found seven! Are you even sure those are Hiei's Tear gems?" Yusuke was surprised.

"Damn yeah they are! Take a look for yourself." Kuwabara handed the Tear gems to Kurama; Kurama examined the Tear gems Kuwabara gave to him.

"Yusuke I think we didn't look very hard…we've go the least Tear gems…" Kurama smiled, but he felt sad, knowing his determination in finding those Tear gems of Hiei, he found the least, it made him really sad to think about it.

"What! You mean Kuwabara has more Tear gems than us!" Yusuke practically shouted.

"And what do you mean by that Urameshi!" Kuwabara was mad; he didn't like Yusuke thinking that he was the weakest.

"No its okay Yusuke, its not a game you know, as long as we find Hiei's Tear gems everything will be okay, its not a competition after all…" Kurama hid the fact he was sad.

"Kurama…" Yusuke whispered.

Shiori came in with the food she prepared for Kurama and his friends. Even if she didn't know what has been going on she still knew that something bad has had happened.

"Shuichi, can you help me with these?" Shiori asked for Kurama's help in serving his friend.

"Yes mother." Kurama kept the Tear gems inside the black bag he had, and went to help his mother.

In the Kitchen…

"Shuichi, I wasn't ease dropping, but I couldn't help hearing your conversation. But can you tell me, is there any problem?" Shiori was upset.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked, he knew what she meant but he didn't want to get to the point.

"Shu-chan, I know you better than anyone else does…I know my son when he is trouble or not. Shuichi, I am only looking out for you, you're not usually like this I am worried, you know that you can tell me anything I will try to understand the things you are going though." Shiori comforted her son.

"Mother…I…can we talk about it later. I want to tell you when my friends leave okay; I think that I need to tell you in private." Kurama's voice was low.

"Okay, but Shu-chan, you promise me okay? I am only worried about you." Shiori said hugging her son.

"I promise." Kurama returned Shiori the hug.

"Now, I think that your friends are hungry and so as you, you better eat now. I prepared curry rice for all of you." Shiori said, she wasn't letting go of her son just yet.

"Thank you mother, I really appreciate what your doing."

"Shu-chan, that's my job as your mother." Shiori smiled letting go of her son.

Kurama smiled.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

The food was served by Kurama and Shiori. Everyone enjoyed the food; they all ate a lot after a long day of looking. Kurama and Shiori also joined in and ate; it was dinner for all of them.

While they were all eating someone was suddenly knocking at the door of Kurama's house.

"I'll get it." Kurama said standing up from his position.

"No, Shu-chan, I'll get it, after all you need to entertain your guests here so just stay here, and I'll get it." Shiori stood up stopping Kurama and went to door to answer whoever it was knocked at that time of the day.

"Yes?" Shiori opened the door.

"Ah! Good evening mam, you must be Ku---I mean Shuichi's mother. I am Koenma, a friend of your son," Koenma bowed introducing himself; Koenma was in his teenage form.

"Oh hello Koenma I am Shiori mother of Shiuchi, what brings you here at this time?" Shiori introduced herself at the same time was wondering. She couldn't help but wonder why this teenager has a blue pacifier and a JR. written in his forehead, also the fact he wore strange clothes.

"Is Shuichi here by any chance?" Koenma asked.

"Yes, he's got friends invited here too. Do you want to come in?" Shiori invited Koenma into her home.

"Yes thank you." Koenma went inside the house and took off his shoes. Shiori leaded him to the living room where Kurama and the others were.

"Shuichi, there is someone looking for you." Shiori said.

"Who?" Then Koenma suddenly popped out form Shiori's back.

"Koenma!" Everyone shouted.

"Koenma make yourself feel comfortable, are you hungry?" Shiori offered curry rice to him.

"No thank you anyway." Koenma sat down on the sofa.

"Okay then." Shiori left the room and went to the kitchen to clean up some dishes. When Koenma arrived Kurama could already sense some trouble, something bad has happened.

"I've got news about the Tear gems of Hiei, and it isn't good…"

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"Yomi, how come most of the Tear gems of Hiei are found in the island of the Koorime? Did you intend for it to happen?" Mukuro wondered.

"No in fact I didn't, it seemed the energy of the Tear gems were attracted to the island. After all that is where it originated." Yomi explained.

"Will the Koorime's know that those Tear gems are Hiei's?"

"I think they will, Koorime's only shed one color of Tear gem and that is blue, it represents the snow and the origin of their birth. So knowing that Hiei is the only one different from all of them his Tear gems will be different too, see how his Tear gems look like its red mixed with black."

"Hn. Do you think that Kurama can get it back form those bitches?"

"I don't know, its already impossible for him to find the island, so what more to take back all those Tear gems?"

"I don't agree with what you said, I know that Kurama can find it, he is a fox demon after all, and he has friends like Yusuke, his father is Raizen don't you remember, Raizen has passed all his memories to Yusuke and he knows Makai more than anyone."

"Maybe you are right, lets just see." Both Mukuro and Yomi turned to the spirit mirror and continue to watch Kurama and his heroic actions to save his love one.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Black Dragon Tsubasa: I have been thinking of things to end this story quick but not short, I want it to have a nice ending. I just created a whole new story a squeal to this, I know its too soon but I just love it! So I wanna make this fast I mean this story maybe I might just make it into fifteen chapters, I don't know… Thanks to all those who reviewed! Reviews again please, can you please include the grammar and spelling that's how I realize my mistake. Sorry only human, we all make mistakes.


	8. Back to the Painful Past

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does. I hope you like this. So enjoy. I did wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho. (Sob)

Lost Memories

Chapter 8- Back to the Painful Past

"What do you mean Koenma?" Kurama was eager to know what Koenma meant by he had a bad news about the Tear gems, because everything seems to be doing fine, they just need to search for the Tear gems harder able to find all of the them, so what is Koenma talking about?

"Kurama, Yukina, everyone…" Koenma first turned to Kurama then to Yukina and then to everyone else in the room "…as you see this search of yours wont be as easy as you think it is." Koenma's voice suddenly became lower.

"What the heck do you mean Koenma?" Yusuke asked being bothered.

"Let me first explain, and its best that all of you listen attentively especially you two, Kurama and Yukina." Koenma turned to them again.

"Okay then." Kurama said his voice was low, like he knew trouble was up at his sleeve.

"As you see, I used the spirit watch in the spirit world to look for the Tear gems of Hiei, well all the readings it was making were very accurate and the places all of you searched were the places the spirit watch has pointed, but once you got all the Tear gems in the Human world, the watch cannot detect any more energy coming form the Tear gems of Hiei." Koenma paused; he took a deep breath before telling them the rest of the story.

"So you mean we got all the Tear gems back! That's good news! Kurama aren't you happy?" Yusuke jumped for joy, he didn't know there was still more to the story.

"I wouldn't go there yet Yusuke, I am not finished yet." Koenma demanded Yusuke to sit down and listen to the rest of the story.

"I thought that you just said we got everything!"

"Yusuke shut up and let Koenma speak will you!" Genkai was paranoid with Yusuke.

"Stupid old bitch." Yusuke murmured.

"Now Koenma go on with the story." Genkai said.

"Well knowing that the readings from the watch were accurate, I thought of searching in the spirit world using the watch, and to my surprise there were few found, but only a few. My staff were the once who found these Tear gems." Koenma took out a purple Chinese box and opened it; inside the box were some of the Tear gems of Hiei. Koenma handed over the Tear gems to Kurama, Kurama accepted, Kurama carefully examined it, to see if it really were the Tear gems. In addition, it was.

"Wow, Koenma did all these come form the spirit world?" Botan asked surprised to see the Tear gems.

"Yes apparently." Koenma answered.

"What does this mean Koenma?" Yukina started to become upset.

"This means the Heart of Hiei is scattered in all the three worlds." Koenma went to the point.

"WHAT!" Yusuke shouted aloud.

"Koenma are you sure?" Kurama wanted to be sure, of what Koenma just said.

"Yes, I am afraid so."

"But how!" Kuwabara asked.

"Do you know what is the true origin of the Tear gems of Hiei?" Koenma asked everyone, he really expected the answer form either Kurama or Yukina.

"The ice apparition…Koorime." Yukina answered softly.

"That's right, now the energy of the Tear gems of Hiei is attracted to its origin or it went back to its roots. Not all apparitions can shed Tear gems it is a rare power to have. Hiei is half ice demon and half fire demon, but he takes his powers more of a fire demon, but he still has some special abilities only a Koorime can posses. An example is the shedding of Tear gems, but an normal ice maiden would have shed a blue Tear gem for it represents its birth, but for Hiei knowing that he is partly a fire demon the color of his is red with the mixture of black, its all combined. The Tear gem is from the ice demon or his mother and the color is form the fire demon from his father." Koenma stopped, and took a breath.

"So you mean to say that whatever abilities both the parents of Hiei has Hiei also posses them only they are combined?" Botan wanted to be clear.

"Yes, that is why he was called the Forbidden one in the ice island of Koorime." Koenma said.

"Koenma you mean to tell us that the Tear gems has sent off to the land of it origin or the ice apparition island where he was born. And now we have to look for it there?" Kurama asked.

"Yes that is exactly it." Koenma said.

"Do you know where the floating island is?" Yusuke asked Koenma.

"That's the hard part in this search, not only do you have to search for Hiei's Tear gems but you also have to look for the island where the Koorime's live, its hard to look for it for it is hidden well in the sky. Moreover, men are strictly prohibited to even enter the island. Maybe you know Yukina?" Koenma asked.

"I know where the island is. Before I knew about my Oinisan I used to live there, I know where it is so there is no problem with looking for the island." Yukina said offering help.

"That would really be nice Yukina, thank you." Kurama smiled at her.

"Of course, anything for my Onisan." Yukina smiled back.

"Yes there will be no problem in looking for the island now, but I don't think that the Koorime's would be glad to see you again Yukina, after you left in search for your brother, you just abandoned your own people and once you come back I don't think that they would be too happy to see you again. It may be hard to get in." Koenma said.

"Don't worry; Kuwabara and I are going to distract those bitches while Kurama and Yukina look for the Tear gems alright?" Yusuke seemed excited with what is going to happen.

"Yusuke I don't think that you can outstand all those ice maidens all at the same time." Koenma said.

"Hey! Do not forget that I am a demon too! I have demon S class blood running through my veins." Yusuke reminded them.

"I guess so, so when do you plan to go there? Kurama?" Koenma turned to the fox demon that seemed to be in deep thought.

"Tomorrow." Kurama said straight.

"Okay, but who is coming with you?"

"Me!" Yusuke volunteered first.

"If Urameshi is going so am I!" Kuwabara said.

"I have to go I must save my Onisan…" Yukina said softly.

"I wont, I need to get back to my temple." Genkai said drinking her tea.

"Huh? Why not?" Botan asked.

"You see all of you here are strong enough to face the people in Hiei's past. All you need to do is use your heads, and do not do anything stupid without thinking. And I have to play this new video game that was sent to me, just recently so I want to play it." Genkai drank her tea.

"What!" Everyone was surprised with her reason and fell of the floor.

Genkai just sipped her tea.

"So Botan you coming or what?" Yusuke asked.

"I think I will stay with Koenma in the spirit world, I will just look out for you guys okay?" Botan smiled, she did not want to be in any kind of danger so she avoided it.

"So it's Kurama, me, Kuwabara and Yukina going right?" Yusuke made sure.

"Yukina! You're coming! I am so glad your watching over me!" Kuwabara said aloud, being his normal self.

"You moron! She coming to save her brother you idiot!" Yusuke said.

"Her brother?" Kuwabara wondered.

"Oh yeah, Kuwabara is the only one who didn't know the connection." Yusuke whispered to himself.

"No nothing! It's nothing!" Yusuke pretended.

"Come' on Yusuke! Tell me! Kurama do you know anything about it? Please can you tell me?" Kuwabara practically begged.

"Uhh…Yukina?" Kurama did not know what to do, if he told him Hiei would seriously kill him for sure, but Kuwabara had to know sooner of later.

"Kuwabara, Hiei-kun you see we are…related…" Yukina said.

"What do you mean by related? How family, friends? what?" Kuwabara was impatient.

"Remember my brother the one I've been searching for? Well I found him." Yukina paused, its about time Kuwabara knew as well that Hiei was the brother of Yukina, before Yukina even knew it was only the both of them who didn't know.

"Right you said you are an ice apparition? How can you have a brother? That would only mean your brother is…" Kuwabara stopped, Kuwabara somehow figured out why Hiei sheds Tear gems, and his connection with Yukina.

"Yes, Hiei is my Onisan." Yukina half smiled at Kuwabara.

"Hiei is your brother? Does Hiei know? But you two don't look anything alike!" It was a shock for Kuwabara, but he understood.

"Like what Koenma said, we all know that Hiei is the forbidden one in the Koorime island, even for the Koorime's, that is because he had inherited the powers of a fire demon, and he is more of his father than of his mother." Botan said explaining.

"I never knew that, I didn't even know that Hiei has a sister, until Yusuke was captured…" Kuwabara thought "…but ever since then you never said anything after."

"Well Hiei will kill all of us now that both Yukina and Kuwabara know." Yusuke thought.

"What do you mean!" Kuwabara shouted.

"You see everyone knew about their connection except for the both of you, Hiei didn't want to talk about it so we all kept silent." Botan said.

"You knew! Why didn't you tell me? You knew that I was looking for my brother." Yukina did not know that everyone knew but herself and Kuwabara.

"I am sorry Yukina; Hiei didn't want you to know. He says that he is ashamed that he was your brother, that's why he didn't say anything, and we all respected him for that so we too kept silent." Kurama said apologizing.

Yukina was somewhat hurt when Kurama said these, she would have accepted her brother whoever he was, and the part that makes it all hurt even more was the fact everyone knew, and never said anything.

"Yukina I hope you understand." Kurama said.

"Its alright, what's important is what is happening right now. Now that I know, I might as well just be happy, I found my brother after all." Yukina smiled.

Everyone smiled at Yukina except Kuwabara who was still sort of out of place, now.

"So are we going to the Koorime Island tomorrow?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes." Kurama answered.

"Better get some good rest everyone. It's going to be a hard day tomorrow." Koenma said.

"Yeah I think he is right, and I have to return all these to Hiei now." Kurama took out the Tear gems.

"Uhh…Kurama can I stay for a little bit longer, I want to be with my brother you see." Yukina asked.

"Yukina…"

"Please?"

"Okay then, I am sure Hiei would also want you there." Kurama smiled.

"Genoa I can go back to the temple about later tonight, I know the way so you don't need to worry." Yakima told Genoa, Genoa was like her guardian.

"Just be careful Yukina." Genkai permitted.

"I will." Yukina said.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

After a while, everyone soon left. Kurama, Shiori, and Yukina were left. All of them cleaned up the mess. Yukina wanted to help even if she was not asked to, both Kurama and his mother are kind people and did not want to ask help in cleaning up from their guests, but Yukina insisted.

"Shuichi, why is Yukina left here?" Shiori wondered organizing the living room.

"She had to stay with her brother." Kurama said.

"Brother?" Shiori wondered.

"Mother, can you please sit down?" Kurama invited his mother to sit in the sofa.

"Yukina, you can go ahead upstairs I need to speak to my mother alone." Kurama said.

Yukina nodded. She went ahead to Kurama's room to be with Hiei.

"Huh? Shu-chan whats going on?" Shiori was confused.

"Mother, I have to confess something's to you, whatever happens you wouldn't talk until I am finished okay? In addition, do not run away or anything, I have meaning to tell you this for quite some time now; I just needed to gather up my courage to tell you. So you promise?" Kurama said hoping his mother will understand. Kurama was afraid at that moment, he did not want his mother to be mad at him or anything, he just needed to tell her the truth if not soon, now.

"Okay Shuichi, I promise." Shiori agreed.

"Mother, do you believe in magical creatures? Demons to be exact?" Kurama asked.

"Well no, I don't, as a child I did. But not anymore." Shiori did not know where this conversation was going, but she kept her promise.

"Did you know that when you were conceived with me in your womb, it was really a girl? I mean your suppose to have a daughter?" Kurama asked again not wanting to rush things.

"No I didn't, I and your father wanted to be surprised so we didn't ask the doctor what the gender my child was going to be." She answered, still she was confused.

"Well you were going to have a girl, but I changed it." Kurama said, not having eye contact with his mother.

"What do you mean you changed it? That's impossible."

Kurama took a really deep breath "Mother don't be shock with what I am about to say but you should really know who your son is, I am Youko Kurama a Fox Demon, I came from the Demon world called Makai. Before, I became Shuichi Minamino, I was Youko Kurama, some hunters had wounded me badly, if I let the bleeding go on I would have died, so I came here to the Human world, and traced the most suitable place for me to live so I can recover from the painful injury." Kurama stopped to take a deep breath.

Shiori did not say anything, she was just dumbfounded with was her son just said.

"So I took the place of your real daughter to be your son right now. Even if I am a Fox demon this is still your daughters body, the Youko Kurama is in me, and it will only be awaken if I concentrate my energy in transforming. So mother, I am still Shuichi only you knew about the Youko in me." Kurama said.

Shiori did not say a word, she kept quiet.

"Mother are you mad at me? I don't think you would accept me now." Kurama made a fake laugh, but deep down he hoped that his mother still accepted him; his mother was after all his most precious thing.

"I used to be a ruthless, cold-hearted, merciless demon, but when I came to live as your son, I learned about kindness, love, compassion, and mercy. That is all because of you, mother. That's why I love you so much." Kurama said.

There was silence in the room, it was quite long. Shiori needed to understand it all again, maybe, she did not say anything. Kurama was worried, maybe she was mad, maybe sad, or maybe she did not want to think it is true. Kurama still held high hopes that his mother was not angry. Neither one of them looked at each other eye to eye.

"Ku-Ku-Kurama…" Shiori broke the silence; she was trying to call her son with his real name.

"Y-yes." Kurama answered.

"I wanted to try out calling you by your real name…" Shiori tried to make the mood of the room a little pleasant but it seems it didn't work "…can I still call you Shuichi? After all, you are my son. Don't worry I am not mad at you, I was just surprised." Shiori smiled.

"But…aren't you angry that I lied to you, my whole life as Shuichi is practically a lie." Kurama said looking down. When suddenly he felt his mother's warm arm around him, Shiori hugged her son as tight as she can.

"Don't worry, I am not mad, rather I am happy you told me. I don't care if you are a demon or not, or if you're a boy or a girl, you're my son; I created you so I love you. I am just like any other mother who loves their children, I love you even more." Shiori said, Kurama returned the hug. Slowly both of them cried, Shiori was happy to see her son telling her about his past, she knew that Kurama loved her just as much as she did.

"Thank you Kaasan." Kurama said.

"I knew that you were going to be a girl, did you know when you were born you looked like a girl, when we discovered that you were really a boy we were all surprised, even the doctors. That's why your always so beautiful Shuichi." Shiori giggled a bit whipping the tears in her eyes, Kurama smiled. Shiori and Kurama parted, both of them smiled at each other.

"Thank you mother, it's a good thing I told you, now I feel so much better." Kurama said.

"I am your mother, there is no escaping it, besides I love you no matter what you are remember that."

"I will."

"Ah wait, Shuichi umm…I was wondering what does this have to do with Yukina being here?" Shiori asked.

"Ah well you see, you know my friend Hiei right?" Kurama asked sarcastically.

"Of course, he is the only friend you would always hang out with, well aside from your friends a while ago. I always notice that you were very close to him. I was wondering why he wasn't there a while ago…" Shiori thought.

"Well you see something terrible has happened to Hiei…"

"What? What happened to him?"

"Hiei, is also a demon mother, to be exact, he is a fire-ice demon. Meaning, he is partly an ice demon and fire demon. His heart, well it was taken away from him, and it is scattered…" Kurama stopped.

"How can that happen? Is he alright?" Shiori was concerned.

"Right now yes he is, Yukina is with him. Mother, Hiei's heart is lost and all of us I mean Yusuke and my other friends try to look for it, his heart is represented as Tear gems, Tear gems are tears that turn into stone gems, like this one." Kurama showed one Tear gem to Shiori.

"So you mean this is the heart of Hiei? Why it looks beautiful." Shiori got the Tear gem and studied it.

"No, not exactly but a part of it, we have to collect all of it. Now, Hiei is asleep, he will never be awake unless all of the pieces of his heart are back. And we are trying our best to look for it." Kurama said getting back the Tear gems.

"Poor Hiei, so if you never get to retrieve all of it Hiei will never be awake again?"

"I am afraid so…"

"Where is Hiei now? When did this happen?"

"Hiei is in my room with Yukina his sister, it happened two days ago." Kurama said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have helped you." Shiori said.

"Sorry mother, I didn't have the courage to tell you, gomen."

"Shu-chan…you know that you can tell me anything."

"I know."

"So now, you have to continue your search till you find it right?"

"Yes, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, and myself will be leaving tomorrow, we will go to Makai to look for the missing Tear gems there, so I think I wont be back until a couple of days." Kurama said. "You see, Hiei is called the forbidden one in where he was born. He was born in the land of Koorime's, demons that are all women, they strictly forbid men, but you see Hiei's mother broke the rule. She eventually fell in love with a fire demon and made demon love, and as a result of Hiei. Koorime's can reproduce by them so he mother of Hiei was also conceived with another child and that's Yukina. When the both of them were born, all the Koorime's were afraid of Hiei he was on fire, his body was on fire; it meant he was also a fire demon." Kurama stopped.

"That's so sad of Hiei." Shiori pitied the past of Hiei.

"The elders of the Koorime now didn't want to ruin the Kooime tradition of the only girl policy so they thought of ways to get rid of him, so they threw him from the island." Kurama was just sad telling the story.

"How can they do that? Poor Hiei so what happened after that?" Shiori was absorbed by the story of Kurama.

"Now even if Hiei was only hours old, he was already smart enough to know what the elders really wanted to happen to him. Therefore, Hiei swore to himself that he would take revenge on what the Koorime's did to him. After Hiei's mother found out that he was thrown off the island, she committed suicide. Yukina found out about her brother, and left the Koorime Island to to look for him."

"Hiei, what painful past he has…" Shiori felt bad for Hiei.

"So now his heart seemed to be attracted to the Koorime land, Koorime's are the only apparitions that can create Tear gems so Hiei's Tear gems went back to the place where it originated. So we have to get them all back." Kurama said.

"What do you mean Hiei was thrown off? Is the island a mountain or something?" Shiori wondered.

"Is far worst than that, the island is a floating island. Not only is it floating its very well hidden. Luckily Hiei survived the fall." Kurama said.

"I didn't know how terrible Hiei's past can be, is it why he was always quiet?" Shiori asked.

"Well yes, he doesn't just trust anyone you see…" Kurama said.

"Oh I should be careful."

"Don't worry mother you already earned his trust." Kurama smiled.

"That's good to hear."

"So tomorrow Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, and I are going to the Koorime Island to retrieve the Tear gems of Hiei." Kurama said.

"Shu-chan you be careful."

"Of course mother, I won't let myself be dead just yet." Kurama smiled.

"Let me help you, I will watch over Hiei while you are away, don't worry I will take good care of him, like he were my son." Shiori offered help.

"Thank you mother." Kurama smiled.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"So Kurama and the others are going to the Koorime island will they? I hope they don't have trouble getting there, knowing that it's the Koorime Island, men are not allowed." Yomi said watching Kurama in his mirror.

"They are all powerful, but Koorime's are also powerful, I think with a lot of determination they will get all of Tear gems back." Mukuro said.

"Maybe. Kurama just told his mother about his life a Youko. Surprisingly Shiori want angry at him that is a shock."

"Shiori loves Kurama that's why she still accepted him, it goes same with Hiei. Even if he is the forbidden one, I couldn't care much of his background, all I want is his power, he is strong that's why I choose him as my heir." Mukuro was like a mother to Hiei, but in a rougher way not like Shiori and Kurama. However, Mukuro still treated Hiei like a son. She also wanted Hiei to realize feelings that he himself has not discovered yet that is why she agreed to Yomi's proposal to make all of these to happen.

"Lets see…"

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Black Dragon Tsubasa: Okay I know its long, but I had too the sequencing of events here was appropriate for one chapter. Well I hope you enjoy, my back hurts so as my ass, I have been seated for three hours straight. (Sigh) Well just, give me Reviews please! Grammar and spelling too!


	9. A True Sister and A new Mother

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does. I hope you like this. So enjoy. I did wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho. (Sob)

Lost Memories

Chapter 9- A True Sister and a New Mother

After Kurama told his mother about, his past. They both went upstairs, to check on Hiei and Yukina. Yukina kept her promise in watching over her brother, and Kurama trusted her. She was beside her brother; Hiei was still lying on the bed, while Yukina sat down a chair, which was beside the bed. Yukina was holding the hand of Hiei. Hiei was just asleep, he had life but the inside of him was empty.

"Yukina, thank you for watching over Hiei for me." Kurama said.

"Its all right Kurama, I needed my time to be alone with him too." Yukina replied with a smile.

"Yukina, aren't you tired, from today? Would you want to stay for the night?" Shiori asked, being concerned.

"No thank you mam, I told Genkai that I would be home, she might get worried if I don't keep my word to her." Yukina said.

"Okay then." Shiori said.

Kurama smiled. "Well I have to get these back in him." Kurama got out the box and bag of all the Tear gems they managed to collect. Kurama slowly approached the sleeping Hiei, he took out the Tear gems from the box first, and little by little, he lay in just above the position of his heart. Slowly the body of Hiei absorbed the Tear gems. Shiori and Yukina were watching Kurama as he place some of the pieces of Hiei's heart inside him. Koenma managed to find quite an amount of Tear gems, but it was still not enough to awaken Hiei.

Soon Kurama was finished with the Tear gems Koenma found, and he got out the black small bag, which they all found in the Human World. Again, Kurama placed the Tear gems just above Hiei's heart and his body absorbed it little by little. Then all the Tear gems they found were all back to where it should belong. Now Hiei's body has improved, the beat of his heart was faster, when Hiei only had one Tear gem in him he would only breathe and his body temperature was warm. Now, he would move a bit, like his arms, hands, or legs.

Kurama moved away from his sleeping friend's body, and left it be. "Now all the Tear gems form the Human and Spirit world is now back to where it should belong, in no time we will have all the Tear gems form the Demon world." Kurama was talking to everyone in the room and that includes Hiei.

"Yukina, do you sense any chance in Hiei's body for any chance?" Kurama asked.

Yukina closed her eyes and tried to feel the changes in Hiei's body, "Yes, there are many improvements, compared to a while ago, his body was just like a lifeless doll, but now his heart beats are faster, and his temperature is raised a little bit knowing that he is partly a fire demon, and he moves quite a lot." Yukina said honestly.

"That's good to hear." Shiori said.

"Yeah I think that it won't be long till we retrieve all of the Tear gems back." Kurama said.

"Oh no!" Yukina saw the time, it was late she needed to get back to the temple of Genkai fast or all the trains will be closed soon.

"I think that you should go now Yukina, this day did tire you, and we are going to Makai tomorrow. You should get some rest." Kurama said being concerned for his friend.

"I guess so, will my Onisan be fine?" Yukina seemed to be like a child, who was worried about her older brother.

"Yes of course." Kurama said.

"I have to go now; Genkai will be looking for me. By Onisan, I promise I will come back tomorrow." Yukina said her good-bye to Kurama and Shiori, but before she left the room, she went over to Hiei and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good-bye Onisan, I will come back tomorrow, I promise Kurama, I, and together with the others will find all of your Tear gems. Till then I wish you to have a good long rest." Yukina whispered to Hiei, she had created a Tear gem for Hiei, as expected it was blue, she placed it inside the palm of Hiei.

"Kurama, I should be going now. Thank you for all the help Shiori, thank you for watching over my brother." She bowed down before Kurama and Shiori expressing her gratitude.

"Oh its nothing Yukina, don't worry about it, both Shuichi and I are happy to help." Shiori said.

Yukina gave her a warm smile.

"We should go now, Yukina I will see you off till in the train station. Mother can you watch over Hiei while I am gone, I am just taking Yukina to the train station." Kurama said.

"Sure, be careful okay?" Shiori said.

"Yes." Both Kurama and Yukina said. Then both of them left the room heading back to the living room, going outside the house of Kurama.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

The train station was a bit far so Yukina and Kurama tried to make themselves entertained until they got to the train station. They both talked to each other, exchanging stories.

"Yukina are you happy now that you found your brother?" Kurama asked.

"Of course I am, I never knew he would be so close to me. I am only bothered, all of you knew expect for Kuwabara though and you never told me. All of you knew that I was searching for him, then why didn't you or even Hiei himself tell me that he was my brother?" Yukina asked, she was disappointed and yet happy.

"Yukina, I am sorry for not informing you, Hiei didn't want you to have a brother as a murderer or a thief. He thought that it would ruin your reputation. As you look at it you can see that both of you are very different in the way you act or think. He thought of you as pure. Nevertheless, despite of what he is, he still watched over you, and cared about you. He never let you out of his sight, which is one of the reasons he implanted the Jagan eye." Kurama said.

Yukina smiled, she was looking down. "But even if he thought of himself like that, he should have still told me. I already knew that Hiei had something to do with my brother, that's why I gave to him my Tear gem, the one my mother gave to me during birth, but then how come Hiei didn't have his Tear gem?" Yukina asked.

"Hiei has been fighting to survive all through his life, some would fight him over the Tear gem he had. A lot intended to steal it, but was unsuccessful. However, in one of the battles he had, another demon took interest on his Tear gem, but Hiei did not give. They fought in a mountain cliff, during the battle his Tear gem broke, and was accidentally thrown off into the river, he killed the demon, but he did not manage to find the Tear gem back. That is why he implanted the Jagan eye; he had tow things to look for now, the place of his birth and the Tear gem he had lost."

"So he lost his Tear gem that is why he was surprised to see the Tear gem I gave him when I asked him to look for my brother in the Demon World." Yukina said.

"Yes, he already knew before that you were looking for him, that is the reason you left the Koorime island right?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, my mother's friend Rui was the one who told me about my brother. Kurama, how did Hiei know that he had a sister? I mean he was born slightly early than me and was taken away from my mother as soon as they figured out that he was a boy, then how did he know that he had a sister?" Yukina asked, Kurama seemed to know everything about Hiei.

"You see, just after a few days Hiei had implanted his Jagan eye, he soon found the island of Koorime. He went there, seeking for revenge, but once he got there he did not do what was on his mind at first, he explored the place of his birth first before destroying it, everyone was afraid to see Hiei. Then Hiei came to meet a woman, this woman was a friend of his mother, she had told him everything that happened to his mother after he was thrown off, she told him that his mother had committed suicide after the death of her son. In addition, that was the time she told Hiei about his sister, and that she was searching for her brother. Hiei was about to leave the island, when the woman realized that Hiei was the forbidden one. Moreover, she turned out to be Rui the one who threw Hiei. She asked him to kill her but Hiei didn't care anymore about the revenge any more, now his mind was focused on looking for his sister."

"So my brother knew that he had a sister when he went to Koorime, and met Rui. So what happened after that?" Yukina asked. They were near the train station.

"Hiei tried to search for his sister, and in a few days he found her. Ever since then he had been watching over her, trying to protect her in anyway that he could. However, he never wanted you to know that he was your brother. He was deeply hurt, when you asked who he was when you were captured and held prisoner in a tower, he just never showed his emotions but deep down he was hurt." Kurama said. "Oh we are in the train station already, you need a ticket, and I'll pay for it." Kurama volunteered.

"No it's alright, Genkai gave me money." Yukina said buying a ticket. The train will be arriving in seven minutes until then they both still talked to each other. "That's so sweet of my brother, I feel so bad that I didn't know, I didn't even know that he was hurt with what I said, if I knew I would have never said that." Yukina slowly cried.

"Yukina Hiei understands. And he was touched when he was beating up the guy who captured you and you stopped him from hurting him that made his heart more at ease." Kurama said.

"It's a good thing, I finally know who my brother is, and I will never loose him. Kurama, thank you very much for telling me about my brother more, now I will take care of him and try to protect him from any harm, like what he did to me all this time. I love my Onisan and never loose him again; he is my only family now." Tear gems dropped in the floor. "Oh I shouldn't cry here in public, I am sorry Kurama if I express my feelings to much." Yukina whipped her eyes.

"No it's alright, I totally understand." Kurama said.

"Oh my train is here, thanks for keeping me company Kurama. See you tomorrow. Take care of Onisan all right? Bye!" Yukina went inside the train waving bye bye to Kurama.

"Of course I will. Take care, see you tomorrow." Kurama said waving at the train that was already moving.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

While Kurama went to escort Yukina back to the train station, Shiori was watching over Hiei. She sat at the place Yukina sat, the chair beside the bed. She would only watch Hiei, but in doing so, she remembered the painful past of Hiei, the sufferings he had to go through in order to survive.

"Hiei, I know that you cannot hear me but I just want to talk to you." Shiori said to the sleeping Hiei.

"Shuichi told me about your past, actually he also told me about his past. I never knew such things existed, but I accepted them for Shuichi because he was still my son and I love him very much." Shiori stopped. She felt like someone was with her in the room, maybe it was her imagination but he felt like someone was there despite Hiei that is.

"I always thought that behind your appearance there is another person there existing in you, and I was right. Shuichi told me that you never really expressed your emotions; you do not like people seeing them. After hearing about your past, I felt pity, and I felt happy that I was so blessed and I never thought that people such as yourself would have such painful pasts. Hiei, I know that you cannot hear me, but I want to show you love, like what I did to Shuichi. I want to show you how a mother can love; I want to show you that hatred, sadness, loneliness and distrust is not the only thing that exists in your life. I want to show you a way to a brighter path; I want to show you happiness and love." Shiori stopped. She saw Hiei moving a bit.

"So Hiei will you accept me as your mother? I know that Shuichi will be delighted; I just don't like to see you suffering anymore. You know what I mean. Don't you want a mother to care for you and take care of you when you need comfort? Don't be shy in telling me what you feel, I will try to understand. After all that's what mothers are for." Shiori asked Hiei. Hiei appeared to be still sleeping.

"So would you accept?" Shiori knew that Hiei would not say anything back to her but she still was optimistic.

There was complete silence in the room, Shiori took the hand of Hiei for comfort, and he didn't answer. Shiori only wanted to make Hiei feel better, she just wanted the suffering in Hiei's hear to vanish.

"…hai…kaasan…arigato…" Hiei said in his sleep, he was murmuring, he was talking while he was sleeping. Hiei held the hand of Shiori even tighter. However, he was still asleep; maybe inside of him he was awake.

"Thank you Hiei-kun." Shiori hugged Hiei like what a mother would do.

A red-black Tear gem fell from the closed eye of Hiei. Shiori caught it, and placed it beside the Tear gem Yukina just recently gave to him. Shiori kept an eye on Hiei until Kurama got back, it want too long until he got back.

"Mother how is he?" Kurama asked as soon as he entered the room. Kurama was surprised to see what he saw, his mother was hugging Hiei.

"Oh he is fine, Shu-chan. You should get some rest now; you have to have a lot of strength in going to the Demon world tomorrow." Shiori said letting go of Hiei.

"Mother, what just happened?" Kurama wondered.

"Oh Hiei and I just had a little talk and agreed to something." Shiori was being mysterious not getting to the point.

"What did you talk about?" Kurama asked.

"I don't think Hiei would like us to talk about it right now, maybe we'll tell you once he has all the pieces of his heart back." Shiori said.

"Alright." Kurama agreed.

"Good night Shuichi, Hiei." Shiori greeted good night and left the room.

"Good night mother, thank you for everything."

"What are mother's for?" Shiori closed the door behind her.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Kurama smiled. Now it was only him and Hiei left in the room, finally he can get his alone time with him.

"Hiei, sorry that this is the only time I get to talk to you alone, it was a busy day today. Good thing we managed to find all your Tear gems in both the Human World and the Spirit world today tomorrow will be a tough one for we have to go to the Koorime Island. I know it is going to be complicated, but I will do it no matter what the cause is. I will do everything I can for you to just wake up." Kurama stopped, and bags of Tears slowly formed in his eyes.

"Hiei, why don't you just wake up! I want you here! Everyone that cares about you is all scared and upset about you, especially Yukina and I. Hiei, I know that you are going to be angry once you wake up that Yukina found out, but she has to know, she needs to know. You also needed her help, I know you do…Why does it have to be this way? HN, I hope that you wake up soon. Now sleep soundly, always have a nice dream, don't worry about us here we are all doing fine." Kurama said and kissed the cheek of Hiei.

"I am doing this because I love you very much…good night my love." Kurama whispered. Tears slowly ran down the cheek of Kurama, and dropped in Hiei's face.

Hiei made some sounds and movements, Kurama still looked at Hiei. Moreover, thought how much his body improved.

"…baka…kitsune…" Hiei murmured in his sleep, he was sleep talking.

Kurama was surprised "Hiei, are you awake?" Kurama asked, being surprised with what Hiei just said.

Unfortunately, there was no answer, Kurama had his hopes high but he was wrong.

Soon everyone is the Minamino residence were sound asleep the night grew darker, but it was peaceful.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"Yomi, how did Hiei manage to communicate with Kurama and Shiori its impossible!"

"I think all of their minds were all set in one thing, they had a bond that was strong that enabled Hiei to understand and feel what the other person is saying that enabled him to reply back."

"HN, so this is how strong there bond is."

"I am afraid so."

"The true search begins tomorrow, lets see if Kurama can manage to get all those Tear gems form the Koorime's."

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Black Dragon Tsubasa: Ah! Its so late 3:20am! I have to sleep now! I was just eager to do this chapter. I hope you people enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews. Reviews please, include the grammar and spelling. (falls down and is sleeping)


	10. The Life Exchange

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does. I hope you like this. So enjoy. I did wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho. (Sob)

Lost Memories

Chapter 10- The Life Exchange

The next day, both Kurama and Shiori woke up early to prepare for the day. Shiori made lunch and snacks for Kurama, she wanted to be sure that even if Kurama was in the demon world he still ate right. Kurama on the other hand spent most of his time preparing to go to the demon world, not only did he need to prepare his clothes or plants for weapons, he also needed to prepare himself to face the people who made the life of Hiei miserable, he came in the place of Hiei.

"Hiei, when I get back I promise that you will wake up for sure. I hope that this journey will be the last one in retrieving all your heart back." Kurama said to Hiei while he was packing his things inside his bag.

There was no response Hiei was still sound asleep, even if Hiei didn't reply Kurama can sense that Hiei heard him. Kurama could only give him a smile every after he talks to him.

"Rest well…" Kurama just finished packing all his things, and looked at Hiei one more time.

'_He looks like a child when he is asleep. So harmless, he looks like he is in peace. Like a child he doesn't have to worry about anything…'_

Kurama gave Hiei a gentle warm smile, and soon left the room. He went downstairs; Shiori just finished preparing all the food she made for Kurama.

"You leaving soon?" Shiori asked Kurama, Kurama was heading for the door and was about to leave. Shiori handed over the lunch and the snacks to Kurama.

"Yes mother, I have to. Thank you watching over Hiei for me, I really do appreciate it." Kurama said, taking the food from her.

"Its alright, it's not really a burden. When are you coming back?" Shiori asked, keeping Kurama from leaving.

"I don't know, it may take a while before we get all the Tear gems back from the Koorime's you see…" Kurama was being true, he didn't know, it might take days, weeks, months, or even years. It's though to just collect every single one, especially if they are taken by the Koorime's.

"I hope you will come back soon. Shu-chan always take care all right? Promise me that nothing bad will happen to you." Shiori kissed the forehead of her son before seeing him off.

"I will and I promise Kaasan." Kurama said giving Shiori a gentle warm smile.

"I am sure that Hiei-kun will be happy to see that you were the one who collected all his Tear gems. I know that he will be very happy. So go now before all those Tear gems go in the wrong hands. Take care sweetie, don't worry about Hiei and me we will be just fine here." Shiori said.

"Thank you mother, I'll be going now." Kurama said waving bye-bye to his mother.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Kurama met with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina in the cave where the dimension to the demon world was located. Koenma's men were there with them, they are the once going to open the tunnel to the demon world so that Kurama and the others are able to pass through the tunnel.

"Kurama! Are you ready?" Yusuke said greeting Kurama as he arrived.

"Yeah I am ready, about you guys?" Kurama turned to Yusuke.

"Yeah were good." Yusuke said with excitement.

"Uhh, Kurama, how's Hiei doing?" Yukina asked being concerned with her brother.

Kurama smiled, he had good news for Yukina. "Yukina, I think that somehow Hiei can hear us whenever we talk to him. He is doing much better, my mother is watching over him while we are away so you don't need to worry that much about him, he is in good hands." Kurama said.

"That's good to hear." Yukina said.

"Yukina there is no need for you to worry about Hiei that much, he is in good hands." Kurama said.

"I know I just can't help being worried about him." Yukina said her voice was somewhat low and yet content.

"Can we guys go now I am sick with waiting." Yusuke said being his impatient self.

"Let's go then." Kurama was going to the direction where the tunnel was.

"Kurama sir, Koenma has sent us to open the tunnel to the demon world. As you can see the tunnel if prepared for you to go in to, but it will only be available in less the five minutes, I suggest that you, Yusuke Urameshi, and the rest go now before it completely closes." One of the spirit world Special Forces told Kurama.

"Okay then, can you please tell Koenma that I am grateful with all the help he has given." Kurama said.

They all nodded.

"Okay guys, time to go to the demon world." Yusuke said jumping from his position and going inside the tunnel.

"Hey Urameshi! Its dangerous if you jump!" Soon Kuwabara followed him in the tunnel.

Soon Kurama and Yukina went inside the tunnel; it was just in a matter of time the tunnel closed. The spirit world special forces then closed the tunnel again.

Soon all of them arrived in Makai, they arrived in a forest. The forest was somehow familiar to Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara; it was the forest where Yusuke and Sensui fought when he first went to the spirit world.

"Yukina do you know your way back to your home from here?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, I think so." Yukina said.

They all followed where Yukina was going, the paths they were taking were all dangerous, but Yukina wasn't scared at the least. It was a long path to where the ice maiden's island was. No one really complained in the paths they were taking, knowing Yusuke who loved to fight he would always be the first one to fight demons who were in his way. Kurama didn't care much of the demons he just wanted to get to the Koorime Island and collect all the Tear gems of Hiei. While Kuwabara would always try to impress Yukina with the skills, he had in fighting.

"Wait stop, here it is. We are near the Koorime Island, now." Yukina said. There was a strong wind, it was very cold. It showed that they were really near the island the cold wind proved it.

"Why the hell is it so darn cold here!" Yusuke shouted, he was freezing to death.

"How long till we get to the island huh?" Kuwabara asked.

"Soon, when there is snow." Yukina said, Yukina as used to the cold so it didn't bother her must.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

They walked and they walked, soon they were in a place where snow fell furiously, it was already very cold.

"There! That's the Koorime Village!" Yukina yelled, the snow was too heavy and strong that no one could hear what she was saying.

Yukina went to the Village, there were a lot of Koorime's there, Koorime children were out and they were playing, their mother's all talking to each other giggling. Then they saw Yukina, not only Yukina but also the people she brought along with her. The ice maidens started to gossip about her arrival.

"Isn't that Yukina? And look at the people behind her." One woman said.

"She brought men with her!" Another one said.

"She is just like her mother! Only worst!"

"Mother, I am scared." A child sobbed.

"They are dangerous we better get our children inside."

All the ice maidens grew afraid of the men Yukina was with; they all went back to their houses. The same thing happened when Hiei went to the Koorime Island, all the ice demons were afraid of him and ran away from him, and he was unwanted by his own homeland.

"I have to look for my mother's friend Rui, she can help us." Yukina said.

"Why are all this darn bitches running away from us?" Yusuke wondered.

"They are freaky if you ask me." Kuwabara said.

"Guys, you better watch your backs all the time, these women may look innocent but they posses a whole lot of spirit energy." Kurama said.

"Right." Yusuke and Kuwabara agreed.

Before Yukina could find the find of her mother Rui five elders shown up to the four of them. They seem to know the reason why Kurama and the others were there, he were old and wise. They were the once who created the rules of the anti-men policy.

"Yukina, how dare you even show your face here, after running away and deceiving us? You are very much like your mother you know, a stupid idiot who brought shame to her own homeland!" One elder said.

"And look what you brought along with you, men!" Another elder said.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to see any Tear gems that are red with a mixture of black?" Kurama asked politely but sarcastically.

"I know why you are here with all these men with you; it's because of that forbidden one am I not right?" Another said ignoring Kurama.

"Please, if you have the Tear gems of my brother please give it to us." Yukina begged the elders.

"That forbidden one is nothing but trouble he should have been dead a long time ago, and how dare he shed Tear gems! Its only Koorime's who has the ability to do so." Said the first elder. None of them could even talk replying to the sentences the elders said, they were very harsh.

"I know who you men are, you there with the black Hair I heard that you're the son of the recently dead king, King Raizen, I heard your name was Yusuke Urameshi. In addition, you over there the one with the red long hair, I didn't realize your spirit energy until we got here, but you're Youko Kurama the great fox thief. I know that you posses a great deal pf power, but why would you want to risk your lives and save this forbidden one huh?" The second elder said.

Kuwabara was kind of left out but he was clueless with the whole situation. "Please, give us the Tear gems back." Kurama practically demanded.

"Why do you care so much for this useless creature, not worthy to live? Aren't you better off with out him, he is a pest! He is bad luck, and he will never give you happiness, so how can you still want to save your friend, maybe he is more than a friend to you?"

Kurama was angry he was very angry but one of his best talents was to control his emotions. He was mad at the people who say things to Hiei before even knowing his true self, he was angry at them for treating him like dirt just because he was a male, a different kind of gender to them. He was angry with them for causing him anxiety, pain, and suffering all his life. Kurama held his fists tight, and it soon bleeds.

"Shut up. How can you say all those things without even knowing the person? I don't think that he is useless; I think that with his great power he can be a very strong person. I t doesn't mean he is a male a different gender as you are you can treat him like a nobody, he has a life as well and all the things you did was to make it more miserable than it already is." Kurama said coldly.

"Yeah you go Kurama!" Yusuke and Kuwabara cheered.

"HN, the great Youko Kurama sticking up for the forbidden one, why is that?" An elder knew how Kurama felt for Hiei now, after what he said/

"Its none of your concern, now, can you please hand over the Tear gems?" Kurama said coldly.

"Oh yes, it is our concern." Another elder said.

"We will decide on your answer."

Kurama didn't say anything, he was still calm. "Please, can you just give the Tear gems to us? After this, we will never bother you again, both I and my brother will never again return here to this island ever, can you just please give the Tear gems to us?" Yukina begged in her knees.

"No, I perfectly know what this boy feels for that forbidden one. He is in love with him, and he will do everything to return all the Tear gems back, he knows that if we don't give the Tear gems to him, he will have to do it by force by the means of violence in the village am I not right?" An elder said.

Kurama didn't say anything, they were right.

"I have a proposal, We will give you these Tear gems, but there is an exchange you don't just get the gems back that easy to see. Even if all the Tear gems are back in his body, it will only make all things back to normal, no, we don't want that, we want the forbidden one to suffer all his life even if all of the Tear gems are back. We also know how the Forbidden one see's you and you became a very special thing to him, so here's the deal, with the exchange of these Tea gems is your life, Youko Kurama."

Everyone but the elders were surprised with the proposal.

"No Kurama don't do it!" Yusuke screamed.

"Don't get yourself killed by these bitches, Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"I hope that Kurama finds a way out of this." Mukuro said.

"Oh he will, he is the great Youko Kurama after all. Lets just see whats going to happen, I hope he makes the right choice." Yomi said.

"I hope so too."

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Black Dragon Tsubasa: I didn't put much effort in making this so I apologize for that. Well I still don't know what Kurama will do or maybe I do…I already planned what was going to happen here so I practically know my ending by now. Am sleepy now, I always wok late these days. I hope you Review, please people Review! Check my grammar and spelling too, thank you. yawn


	11. Painful Decision

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does. I hope you like this. So enjoy. I did wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho. (Sob)

Lost Memories

Chapter 11- Painful Decision

On the Koorime Island, the elders made a proposal to Kurama; in exchange for the lost Tear gems of Hiei was the life of Kurama. Kurama didn't know what to decide he didn't want to loose his life, but he also didn't want Hiei to be in deep slumber forever.

"Kurama, no don't do it!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled.

The elders were watching Kurama as he was making his decision. Kurama kept quiet, despite all the tension happening. He would either give his life for Hiei the person he loved the most, or live a life that was full of sadness and loneliness.

"Kurama…" Yukina wanted to have her brother back to normal as well, but she didn't like Kurama risking his life for that, it was a choice of who will live Kurama or Hiei.

"Kurama, we are waiting." An elder said, she was patient, all of them were, and they just wanted to add the tension Kurama already is experiencing.

"Please, why don't you just give the Tear gems and leave them be? I mean the flame child has never even bothered us every since he was thrown off, why don't e just leave everything back to where it should be?" Rui, one of the elders said, she was the youngest one, she was the only woman in the island who ever showed kindness towards Hiei before he was thrown off.

Rui got the attention of the elders, "Rui, you know that the Forbidden one is a curse to the whole Koorime Village, you know that when he is still alive the rule was not followed. You know when if he is here it will cause chaos to our land." The first elder said.

Rui tried to answer, but another one said something "Why do you have such compassion over such worthless thing? Don't you know that he is different; he will never be like us. Never."

"I don't see why too you know, you know it's against the law, what Hina did, now the Forbidden one should be the one suffering for all her sins." The other said. As one of the elders said this, Rui got affected, also Yukina, because of the mistake of the mother of Hiei, he should be the one paying the price for it, that was pure nonsense Hiei was innocent he was just born into this world as a son and a brother. However, because of the mistake of her mother, he had to pay for it, and it caused him his whole life.

"Stop it!" Rui cried, Tear gems fell from her cheek. "Why do you keep blaming him for a crime he didn't commit? Why do you have to make him suffer, he didn't do anything to you or to us to make us react that way to him, his heart is full of sadness and hate, why cant you see that he is suffering enough by just living every single day, remembering his past?" Rui fell on her knees crying.

"Rui you are still young, you wouldn't understand." An elder said, watching her.

Rui continued to cry, she pitied Hiei from the moment the elders decided to drop him from the Island. But the elders would just want to get rid of him not caring what might even happen to him.

"Rui get back inside us will discuss this another time." Said the other elder, one of the Koorime's helped Rui to stand up. Rui stood up wiping her tears away, as she was heading back inside her home, she caught a glance of Kurama who was watching her defend Hiei.

"Kurama, don't allow them to kill you, but you have to promise that you retrieve the Tear gems without getting yourself killed." Rui said, looking at Kurama, she was heading home; her distance grew as she walked further away from Kurama. She gave Kurama a look that seemed to be begging.

Kurama watched her; he watched her how she stood up for Hiei. Even Kurama never did that yet, but someone like Rui did, she stood up for Hiei saying what was right and true, she gave justice to him. In addition, Kurama admired her for that. "Okay…I promise" Kurama whispered, nodding his head to Rui.

As Rui left, the elders were caught back with the decision of Kurama was going to be. They all faced Kurama, including Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina. The tension was higher more intense.

"So Kurama have you made your decision?" In addition, elder asked.

"Yes, actually I have." Kurama looked calm, confident, and not worried. He must be up to something; Kurama is smart he would think of ways that would reassure Hiei Tear gems, Hiei, and himself.

"What do think Kurama will pick?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke whispering to him.

"I don't know, but knowing him I know he's got a plan." Yusuke replied.

"I hope everything turns out to be okay in the end, I hope that no one dies here." Kuwabara hoped.

"Me too." Yusuke agreed, hoping for the best.

'_Kurama I hope you make a wise decision, this is not only for my Onisan, but this will also affect you and everybody.' _Yukina thought, keeping her hopes up high.

"So what would you say Kurama? The exchange of the Tear gems with your life, or let the worthless scum lives in slumber forever, you chose." An elder said.

"There is no turning back with your answer Kurama, whatever your first answer is will be done." Another elder said.

Kurama looked at all four of them with cold eyes "I made my decision, but before I tell you, I would like to ask a favor." Kurama said.

'_Sorry Hiei, I have no other choice with it, its best that I do this. Or else you might be gone; I don't want that to happen. So here, this is for you. If Rui can stand up for you, so can I, and this is how I am going to show how much I care about you, how much you mean to me. You are everything to me; you're my world, without you it will all crumble down into bits. So here I go, I hope that you wont be mad after this…'_

"Go ahead."

"I came to a decision, and I agree with you, I'll exchange my life for the heart of Hiei." Kurama said sadly.

"No Kurama! What the hell are you thinking!" Yusuke screamed, he ran to Kurama being so worried, Kurama just gave his life for the one he loves.

"Kurama! What the heck are thinking! I know that you love Hiei and all, but you shouldn't give your life! Think about all the people you're leaving, your mother, your friends, Hiei will be mad if you die!" Kuwabara yelled at him.

"I am sorry you guys, but there is no other way. I have to do this." Kurama said, inside him was full of sadness, but yet there was a part of him that was happy, he was happy to give his life us for his friend, no, his loved one, the most precious thing he has.

"Kurama, you shouldn't have…" Yukina started to cry Tear gems. Kurama was happy his friends were concerned with him. He gave them all a smile, like a smile, which meant farewell forever.

"That settles it then, come here Kurama." An elder commanded.

Kurama followed he went to the elder who called him. "Here the Tear gems, you will not to leave this place, your death will be in a couple of days, for now you will be a prisoner, a slave of the Koorime." The elder said. She handed to Kurama the Tear gems, Kurama could only feel helpless.

"Yusuke." Kurama called. Tossing the bag of Tear gems to him.

"Leave now, or you will never see the land in your homeland again." An elder said.

"Kurama…" Yusuke was watching Kurama being held captive by the Koorime elders. Yusuke held the Tear gems tight. All of them watched Kurama. They all felt sad, Kurama gave away his own life for Hiei. Now Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina only had to return all the Tear gems back, that's the purpose of the capture of Kurama, the least thing they can do was to bring them all back.

Kurama looked at them with sadness and satisfaction. He was being brought to a tower, a tower made completely out of ice and rock. He was a prisoner of the Koorime now, and he did it for Hiei.

"Leave now!" Another elder demanded.

They still didn't leave; they watched Kurama vanish because of the thick snow. Soon they left, they left without Kurama. They were all sad, Kurama proved himself, and his love for Hiei. Yusuke was sad because of the lost of his friend, now they just need to give all the Tear gems back to complete Kurama's desire.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Kurama was imprisoned in a high cold tower, he was in chains, and he was chained up in the wall, his hands, and his feet. He could barely move, if he used spirit energy to try to break them it will only react the other way around, it will hurt him. He stayed up there, no one would go visit him except for the meal times, but he only got two meals a day, and it was very unbeneficial one loaf of bread and a single cheese for breakfast and beans and boiled egg for dinner. The Koorime has let him live only for three days, they wanted to make him suffer before he dies, they didn't want to end his life just yet.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"Yomi do you seriously think that Kurama is going to die?" Mukuro asked, she had a fear that their plan may not work.

"Don't be silly, he won't die. At least not there or now. There is still hope even if he is locked up there"

"Really and what do think it might be huh?"

"Just wait and see." Yomi said making a grin.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Black Dragon Tsubasa: Well okay it's kind of tragic, but my story isn't over yet. I think its short, at least for me it is. Thanks for all those who reviewed. Please review, include the grammar please? Thanks again. Am sleepy now, its late again, I always make my fanfics so late at night. Well I don't have the time during the day you see. (rushes to the bed and sleeps).


	12. The Awakening

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does. I hope you like this. So enjoy. I did wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho. (Sob)

Lost Memories

Chapter 12- The Awakening

"Kurama?" A familiar voice called out from the outside of the room where Kurama was.

Kurama ignored the voice that called out, but he had a feeling of who was the person who called out for him. The door opened slightly, and a woman in a blue Kimono entered.

"Kurama, why did you give yourself in?" Rui approached the weak Kurama.

"Sorry Rui, there was no other way." Kurama answered her in a weak tone.

Then Rui took something out of her Kimono, it was food. It was hidden inside her Kimono. She gave the food which was a loaf of bread to Kurama, who seemed to loose all his strength.

"Here, I got this for you; I figured the elders wouldn't give you enough food to eat. So I got this for you." She handed the loaf of bread to Kurama.

"But you'll get in trouble if they find out." Kurama refused, but he was tempted to accept the food from Rui.

"Don't worry about it, what's important is your strength, we have to get you out here as soon as possible, before the day after tomorrow." Rui said. Kurama accepted the food from her, and began to eat it slowly.

"Why? What's going to happen to me the day after tomorrow?" Kurama asked, eating his food slowly, trying to save some.

"You see, Kurama, when you traded yourself for the Tear gems, you had to give your life up. The elders are willing to let you live in three days, but only for three days, so they are going to kill you the day after tomorrow." Rui's tone became low, she was sad.

"I know…" Kurama stopped "At least Hiei is still alive right? At least I can do something good for him, and I am happy no matter what happens to me, as long as Hiei is happy I am happy." Kurama said sadly, but he was happy with what he was going to do, after all, it was for Hiei.

"Tell me Kurama, why do you love Hiei so much?" Rui wondered. She was curious with the strong affection Kurama had for Hiei.

"Why? I don't know why exactly, I just did, I fell in love with him…he was the first friend that I had that ever accepted me. We were enemies ones a long time ago, I betrayed him to another friend of mine, but after that he still accepted me as a friend he didn't even talk about it, it seems like he wanted to forget about it, and start over again." Kurama stopped to catch his breath, Rui listened to him attentively.

"After that, my friendship with his grew, we became fighting partners, soon we became friends, but I considered him as a best friend. Hiei would always be there whenever I needed him, he may not know that, because he always sticks with me but he was always with me even in times of trouble. Soon I fell in love with my best friend I didn't notice it, until we had a tournament in the demon world, we had to go on our separate ways, Yusuke went to his father Raizen, Hiei to Mukuro, and I to Yomi. It was a long year, I never saw him and I thought that he and Mukuro had an affair, but I was deeply wronged when Hiei told me she was being tough on him making him her heir, I trusted my friend of course, I always did. That was when I realized it, I was in love." Kurama stopped.

"So what happened after that?" Rui asked wanting to know more with the story.

"Well, after the fuss in the Demon world, I decided to come back to the living world, Hiei stayed here in Makai. I grew sad when he said he would stay here, but soon he started to visit me in Ningenkai, he always makes excuses that it was boring there, working for Mukuro is just something pathetic to do, he says. But I don't believe him, then he would always come and visit, but there are weeks he wouldn't come because of his work, but it was alright I understood him he had to work after all." Kurama made a slight smile. "Then ones when he was asleep, I would always talk to him, I knew a sleeping body wouldn't reply back, but I think we were both in the same mood that time and he replied back to me, it was funny the reply he gave to, so much like him." Kurama smiled.

"You know what I think?" Rui asked trying to cheer Kurama.

"What?" Kurama asked.

"I think that Hiei returns the feelings you have for him, I think that he knows what you feel for him." Rui said.

"I don't think that's very possible, Hiei doesn't seem to know the meaning of love exactly, he only knows how to love his sister, but I very much doubt that he knows the feelings I have for him, it's so complicated for him to understand…at least that is what I think his instincts would be." Kurama thought.

"What are you saying Kurama? Of course Hiei also loves you, just wait and see." Rui said.

"Hn, how can I wait and see when I am going to be killed in three days?" Kurama said in a giving up tone.

Suddenly there were voices approaching from the outside of the dungeon cell where Kurama was, it was the elders, they were going to check up on Kurama, Rui had to leave, before the elders found out that she was there.

"Leaving so soon?" Kurama figured that she had to leave.

"Yes, I am sorry Kurama, I will come back again tonight I promise." Rui said leaving the room, and locking it. She distracted the elders from coming from the room, Kurama sat there, helplessly. He watched the sky it was still snowing, his room wasn't comfortable, and it was very cold. Kurama wanted to change into Youko Kurama to keep himself at least warm, but that wasn't very possible his chains will eat up his spirit energy and it would loose his spirit energy fast, besides he didn't have much power to change with his weak body, because of the lack of food. Kurama watched the day pass by, it was lonely he didn't get any visitors, but Rui but she would only visit by the end of the day.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"Hey! Kurama's mom! Answer the darn door now!" Yusuke was yelling outside Kurama's house, he was yelling for Shiori to answer the door. Yusuke was knocking at the door furiously; it was more like a punch actually.

"Yusuke there is no need to yell or to knock on the door that violently." Kuwabara said, trying to calm his friend down.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina, just came from the Demon world carrying all the other Tear gems of Hiei, but Kurama wasn't with them. They all went to Kurama's house at once to deliver the Tear gems to Hiei and to tell them the bad news that happened to Kurama, in exchange of the Tear gems.

"We need to get to Hiei, now and quick!" Yusuke said.

"But we also have to tell Shiori what happened first you know…" Kuwabara said.

Yusuke became calm, and he thought that how can they tell Shiori the things that just happened, not only her but Hiei too, he would be really mad when he finds out.

"Yusuke, your back soon." Shiori answered the door, she was wearing an apron. She noticed that her son wasn't with them. It took two days for Yusuke and the others to return from the demon world.

"Where is Hiei, we need to give all his Tear gems back, and we have to tell you both something very important fast!" Yusuke was tensed.

"Hold on Yusuke, but where's Shuichi?" Shiori wondered looking for her son.

None of them wanted to answer first, "I am afraid he will no longer come back." Yukina answered in a low tone.

"What! What do you mean he won't come back?" Shiori was afraid and shocked.

"You see, when we got the Tear gems of Hiei, Kurama had to trade something for it." Kuwabara said.

"What do you mean? Trade? What did he trade?" Shiori asked slowly afraid to know the answer.

"Kurama…he needed to…he needed to his life." Yukina said, and then she formed tears in her eyes. Everyone was looking down afraid in how Shoiri would accept this.

Shiori was shocked, she didn't know how to react, he was in completely dumfounded with what she heard that she couldn't speak. She was afraid, sad, lonely, upset, shocked, broken hearted, as if a very important piece of her heart has been taken away from her.

"Wh…wha…what?" That's all she can say, her eyes were blank and wide, she almost fell on the ground.

"Kurama gave his life for Hiei, he gave up his life so that Hiei could live. He wanted to do this, because of his friend." Kuwabara said.

Shiori was still shocked. "My son had to give up his life for Hiei to live? Why? Why? Why does it have to be my son?" Shiori started to cry.

"Yukina, you better stay with her first. We need to get to Hiei, and return these to him." Yusuke suggested.

Yukina whipped her tears and agreed to what Yusuke said. Shiori needed to have a moment alone, and she needed someone to comfort her.

"Kurama had to do it; he wanted Hiei to live so much. We tried stopped him but he didn't listen to us, he just wanted my onisan to back that's why he gave his own life up for him." Yukina said comforting Shiori.

"But, why does it have to be my son?" Shiori wept. Yukina tried to comfort her.

"Kurama did this because of his strong bond with Hiei, and I think this is what he wanted to do, and he was happy to see that he can do something good for Hiei." Yukina comforted.

Meanwhile, Yusuke and Kuwabara went ahead to Kurama's room fulfilling their promise to him, to return the Tear gems back to Hiei. Once they got to the room of Kurama, they went to the sleeping Hiei.

"This is for you Kurama. I hope this works." Yusuke said, pouring all the Tear gems in Hiei's body, Yusuke wasn't very sure if what hhe was doing was right but he did it anyway. Soon the body of Hiei quickly absorbed the Tear gems. Yusuke and Kuwabara were amazed in how the body of Hiei absorbed the Tear gems quickly. Soon the whole room was filled with spirit energy and it was all coming from Hiei's body, his body was giving off all the spirit energy, a very strong sense of spirit energy.

"Wow, is this all Hiei's spirit energy? It's so strong." Kuwabara said. Yusuke and Kuwabara moved back, the body of Hiei was glowing red.

"I am not sure, is this suppose to happen?" Yusuke was unsure.

Soon the spirit energy was gone, Hiei's body wasn't glowing anymore, and everything became normal again, except the body of Hiei was still asleep. Yusuke and Kuwabara went closer to him, looking at him carefully.

"Uh…Hiei…" Yusuke called out, when Yusuke called out, the body of Hiei started to move. Hiei woke up, he stood up, and he looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara sheepishly.

"What are you looking at detective?" Hiei asked, being his normal self only sleepy.

"Hiei? Are you really awake now?" Yusuke made sure.

"Of course, I am. I wouldn't be if I didn't talk to you." Hiei said making a big yawn.

"Good! You're finally awake! Kurama will be so happy to find out!" Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped for joy.

"Where's Kurama? And can you tell me what exactly happened to me?" Hiei asked all of a sudden.

Yusuke and Kuwabra suddenly turned sad. They remembered the reason why Hiei was awake that very moment, it was because Kurama gave his life for him.

"Hiei, I am afraid we have some sad news for you…" Yusuke said in a low tone.

"What?" Hiei demanded getting out of the bed.

"Kurama, he is…he is going to die." Yusuke shut his eyes in saying this.

"What!" Hiei was surprised.

"Hiei you lost all the pieces of your heart and memories, you have been asleep nearly two weeks now, Kurama was the one determined to find all these for you. He tried his hardest to find all of your Tear gems, and we did. But when Koenma told us that most of your Tear gems were located in the Koorime Island where you were born, we just had to go there." Yusuke stopped; Hiei was confused at the happenings.

"What! Tear gems? Lost my memory?" Hiei was confused.

"Yes, you lost your memory, or your heart. It was scattered all over the three worlds, and we had to find them. Kurama was the only one who was determined to look for your Tear gems or the pieces of your memories. We needed to get all your Tear gems back so that you would be awakened."

"So? Where is Kurama now? You managed to find them." Hiei said.

"The Tear gems were attracted to the Koorime Island, where you were born so we had to go there. The elders there got the hold of your Tear gems, and wanted to have a trade with your Tear gems."

"Then what?"

"They asked if Kurama could trade his life for the Tear gems they had. So Kurama gave in, he traded his life for the Tear gems. There was no other way in putting it, he had to." Yusuke said sadly.

"No, darn that baka-kitaune! I have to get there before they kill Kurama." Hiei said with his usual angry mood, he clenched his fists.

"No! Hiei, it will take you at least two days to get there it would be impossible, Kurama will be killed by tomorrow." Yusuke said stopping him.

"Get your hands off me, detective this is none of your business. My fox needs me and he needs me now." Hiei said, taking Yusuke's hand off him, he was getting his katana.

Yusuke blinked twice when he heard Hiei say 'My fox needs me…' But he needed to stop Hiei no matter what happens, Kurama wouldn't like Hiei to risk his life as well.

"Hiei, don't go! If you go those bitches would just kill you too, it's better if you just stay here, Kurama gambled his life for yours and if you go back there you would be just wasting Kurama's sufferings if you get caught!" Kuwabara argued.

Hiei ignored them, he was getting himself ready even if Hiei was asleep he knew what was going on his surroundings he could hear all the people who spoke to him, he may be asleep in the outside, but his inside was awake.

'_Kurama, what kind of mess did you get into again, you baka-kitsune. If you die I swear I won't forgive you!'_

Soon Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't stop Hiei any longer, Hiei didn't listen to them. Hiei went downstairs; he knew that Shiori would be there, he just didn't expect Yukina to be there too. He was about to go to the Koorime island to rescue his friend.

Shiori was still crying but once she saw Hiei, she was surprised. Same goes with Yukina, he was surprised to see her brother awake, and he had his katana with him.

Hiei turned to Shiori who was crying, "I will return with Kurama, I promise… Kaasan." Hiei said in a whispering manner.

"Hiei…" Shiori whipped her tears.

"Onisan…?" Yukina turned to her brother. Hiei gave Yukina a gentle small smile, inside his palm was her Tear gem.

'_Don't worry Yukina, I wont do anything stupid again, I promise I will come back with Kurama.'_

Soon, Hiei took off. He ran in his fastest speed, he ran going to back to the demon world to rescue his friend, no his best friend.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

The next morning was the execution of Kurama, Kurama just wanted to be at peace before his death arrived. The door inside the dungeon Kurama was slightly opened, it was night Kurama was asleep, but the sound woke him up, the sound of the chains woke him. He could tell by the coldness and darkness of the night it was either midnight or past midnight.

"Kurama, are you awake?" A voice in the shadow asked.

"Yes." Kurama answered weakly, he was in a light sleep.

"I have to get you out now, before tomorrow." Rui was unchaining Kurama, Kurama's eyes widen, he was aware of what Rui was going to do.

"Rui no! They will kill you!" Kurama stopped her from letting him escape, even if he wanted to.

"Its alright it doesn't really matter right now, you have to escape now, before they catch you. Listen closely if we srew up everything is over. Try your best not to pass by the village, pass through the mountains and you can get out of here. Pass by behind this tower, and go straight ahead to the mountains, then get yourself out of here. You do know your way back to Nigenkai from this island right?" Rui said, unchaining the chains in the feet of Kurama.

Kurama nodded.

"That good, everyone I presume is sleeping right now, so it is easier for you to escape." Rui said.

"But Rui, you might get caught." Kurama said, as Rui unchained his hands.

"It doesn't matter, I don't like seeing either you or Hiei in pain, I cannot stand what they are doing to you, now escape this is the least I can do. I hate seeing Hiei suffer, what will happen if he finds out if you're dead, it would only cause him more sufferings, I don't like to see him like that, he doesn't deserve to be treated that way, he didn't do anything to harm any of us, but still they do this to him…and to you. I know that with the suffering he felt, you are also deeply hurt, and I don't like that, I don't see why things have to be this way. This is the least I can do." Rui said.

"Rui…I…I…thank you." Kurama stood up as he was unchained he rubbed his hands shacked his feet, and bowed down to thank her.

"Don't worry I should have done this a long time ago, its for Hiei, I want to always see him happy, not in misery." Rui said standing up.

"Thank you Rui, thank you very much for helping me out." Kurama said.

Rui gave him a quick smile. "Go now! You don't have much time." Rui said.

"But what if you get caught?" Kurama was also concerned for her.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle things from this point on, now go!" Rui said, Kurama went ahead of her going downstairs and avoiding all Koorime's he can see.

Rui as left behind, she watched Kurama escape, and she was happy about it.

Kurama left the tower quickly with Rui's help, they sneaked through the mountains.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"See what did I tell you? Kurama escaped, and Hiei is awake." Yomi said.

"I guess you are right, now it will be a happily ever after right?"

"Not quite. Kurama hasn't said his feelings yet."

"But Hiei already knows."

"I think he wants Kurama to tell him directly, not in sleep, and Hiei doesn't know his true feelings for the fox yet either."

"I suppose you are right." Mukuro agreed.

"Don't you think everything is going into place? Hiei is coming to get Kurama, and Rui helped Kurama to escape?"

"Yes, I guess our plan worked after all." Mukuro smiled.

"Yes, but there is still a problem though…how Hiei will react to what Kurama is going to tell him once they meet." Yomi pouted.

"I don't know, these two have some strange characteristics. We just need to watch and see." Mukuro said, turning to the screen where they watch Hiei and Kurama. Kurama was escaping from the Koorime island, and Hiei was coming to rescue Kurama from the Koorime's.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Black Dragon Tsubasa: There, I finally made this chapter took a while actually. I hope you guys enjoyed it, thanks for all the reviews. I sort of liked how Hiei reacted when Yukina called out for him, and when he said "My Fox…" its just so cute. I am not good when it comes to reacting when people find out when their loved one is lost, so when you read my Shiori reacting to the Kurama had to die for Hiei part, well I wasn't very good at that part…(sweatdro). I am not good show my feelings towards people when this happens so I am bad in making sad scenes. I have to sleep now, its really late. Reviews please, include the grammar and spelling, thank you.


	13. Seeing One Another Again

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does. I hope you like this. So enjoy. I did wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho. (Sob)

Lost Memories

Chapter 13- Seeing One Another Again

There was a blue fire in the center of that scene, a big blue fire, which represented the Koorime's. The elders were all gathered up there, including Rui. Rui was one of the elders, only she was the youngest among all of them.

"Rui, we know what you did for Youko Kurama." One elder said strictly.

"You let that boy escape! Did you ever think of what the result of that could be?" Another one said.

"Yes, and I am willing to do all the punishments you are willing to do to me, because of what I did. And I am not afraid of them." Rui said confidently.

"I know the severe punishment is death, for you not only broke the rule, but you also broke your loyalty to our clan." Another one said.

"I am aware of it, and I am not ashamed of it." Rui said, she knew what the elders were going to do to her.

"You know death is upon you and you are not even afraid! Rui, what did that child do to you to make you act this way! You're the only one different than the rest of us, and you seem not to care even before all those years ago, when he was born." The first elder said.

"He doesn't deserve to be treated as a low life, he also has a life like ours, he has flesh and blood like ours, and he is just like us, why can't you see that? He may be born differently from all of us, but he is still like us. He doesn't deserve the sufferings he is experiencing right now, that are why I let Kurama go. Kurama is the special person in his heart, and I don't want to take it away from him." Rui admitted.

"Rui, why is this child so special to you? He is different that is why we needed to dispose him." The second elder said.

"He is my best friend's son, and I loved my friend like a sister. She was heart broken when we had to drop her son, her son didn't cause you people pain, so why does he have to live a miserable life? I don't see the purpose you're doing so."

"Hmmm…Rui this is a never ending chase it won't be over until that child is dead, don't you see no matter what you do he is still the forbidden one, and you cannot change that." Another elder said.

"Isn't Hina's death enough for you! Why do you have to take it on him! Did you know that Hiei came here once before, he was honored to kill us all one by one, even the people who didn't cause pain to him, but he hated us all, he hated our land, his origin. He hated the things that you've done to him to make him feel alone all the time. However, he changed his mind, he didn't want to kill us anymore, he thought that if killing everyone of us would be his revenge it wouldn't do well either. He will just like us, killing and disposing one another because of a crime he didn't commit. When he saw his mother's grave his heart moved, his mother died because of what we did, he grew compassion for us now, even if he hated us so much." Rui began to cry.

"That isn't still an excuse Rui, he still exists and the only way to keep our tradition is to kill that boy."

"Rui, you are one of the leaders in this island, and I don't want the situation you caused to go on public, even if it is the rule to kill you, I am obliged to spare your life, but there is a death sentence…you still have to undergo a punishment." Said another elder.

"You are not to have contact with the outside world from now on; you are to stay in a tower locked up. If you break this rule, there is no question with it you have to be killed." Another one said.

"I know that child will come back once again, it's either that or he will be carrying something that is far more dangerous, the child possess a trait that was inherited by the Koorime's. We will be back for him; it's not yet over for now." Another one said.

"What are you talking about?" Rui wondered.

"You'll see, he will be united with the Youko, and in a matter of a year or less you'll see. We will need to dispose of it and him once that happens, and this time there is no excuse in killing him. But for now, I will let him be." The elder replied.

"No, don't tell me…Hiei can…" Rui didn't get to say it when the elders brought her up to the tower. From now on, Rui was to live in a tower, she wasn't allowed to go out of that tower, she was to live in that tower for the rest of the days she lived.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Hiei went to the Demon world in to retrieve Kurama from the elders of the Koorime Island, who were the ones responsible for the fall of Hiei. They took Kurama in captive, in exchange of the Tear gems of Hiei, not only was he held captive, but soon to be killed in three days. Rui on the other hand grew pity for Kurama and Hiei, so she had helped Kurama escape from the island back to Ningenkai.

"Where did that darn island get to now?" Hiei arrived in the demon world, in search of the Koorime Island. He has been to the Koorime Island before, but it was long since he was been there. With the power of his Jagan eye, he could find it in a matter of time.

It was hard to look for the island, not only was it floating but it was covered by the clouds.

Hiei looked for the island again, jumping from one tree to another, climbing every mountain he could see to get closer to the island. He fought with many demons, and managed to surpass all of them. With Hiei's speed, it was in a matter of a day to find the island, now that he was close.

"Darn those demons." Hiei just finished killing one whole group of low life demons who got in his way. Now he journeyed again to find the island.

'_Darn that Kurama, what the hell is he thinking going to give himself to those Koorime bitches? He really is a baka-kitsune, and he will always be. He should know better than to give his life up. Darn it!' _Hiei thought, he was angry and the same time worried that he won't get to the island right on time.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Kurama tried to look for the way out of the island, like what Rui said to him it would be safer to pass by the mountains to get out of the island. He was successful in not being caught by the ice maidens by the help of Rui, but he had to go and leave the island on his own. There was strong snow, and it was very cold, Kurama didn't have much strength to keep himself warm now. He only had the energy to keep himself alive until a minimum time.

"Gods, I don't think I can survive this cold. Hiei I am sorry if I won't to see you again, I tired my best in coming back, but this storm is too strong, I don't have any spirit energy left to keep myself even just warm." Kurama said to himself helplessly.

Kurama tried his hardest to get out of the island, but he was too weak to do so. He fell in his knees, he was very pale. He needed to rest in a warm place even just for a while. Soon he found a small cave, he went onside the cave, he found the cave warm and dry, and so he stayed in there. He rested there for a while, and then he slowly drifted to sleep.

In the cave, it was dark, but it was warm and dry. It may be rough to stay there but Kurama didn't mind, he was too weak to even notice that he just fell asleep. By sunrise, he is going to wake up.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X) **

It was nearly morning, only a few hours before the sunrise. Hiei was close to his target, only a few more minutes and he was on the island. He jumped from rock to rock; he felt a sudden shiver, because it was cold. He can be sure of it now, he was in the island.

"I might as well pass the mountains instead; I need to avoid getting caught." Hiei told himself.

Hiei avoided to pass the way to the village and he passed by the mountains, like what Yusuke said, he was being held captive, and he presume the Koorime's would have kept him captive in a tower till his execution. In addition, the mountains were close enough to the tower.

Hiei walked through the recently melted snow, passing through the mountains, then he suddenly sensed spirit energy, it was low but he guaranteed it was spirit energy of a person; he followed where the spirit energy was until he got to it.

Hiei was following the spirit energy, and then it leaded him to a cave. It was small and dark, but with his Jagan eye, he could see someone inside there. Hiei went inside the cave, and he was surprised to see who it was, it was Kurama, he was lying on the ground, he looked like a mess, but at least he was still fine and alive.

Hiei's eyes widen when he saw it was Kurama, he carried Kurama out of the cave, and tried to wake him up.

"Kurama, wake up." Hiei said waking up Kurama.

Kurama wouldn't wake up.

"Kurama." Hiei was pushing the body of Kurama gently to wake up.

Still Kurama didn't wake up.

"Kurama! WAKE UP!" Hiei yelled, he grew impatient. He was about to slap Kurama on his face when Kurama started to wake up slowly.

"Kurama?" Hiei questioned.

Kurama made some weird noises, and slowly he woke up. Kurama's eyes were open, and he was surprised to see the person who rescued him, it was Hiei.

"Hiei?" Kurama's voice was still weak. Nevertheless, once he saw Hiei, he became happy, he forgot about the pain he was experiencing now, and grab hold of Hiei quickly and hugged him tight.

"Kurama…" Hiei didn't expect the hug, then he began to hug his friend tightly as well, he was also worried sick for his friend, and he missed him.

"Hiei, when did you get here? I guess Yusuke and the others managed to give back all your Tear gems." Kurama made a slight laugh.

"You baka-kitsune! What kind of mess have you got yourself into again huh? Why did you have to go risking your life! Your such a stupid fox!" Hiei began his lecturing.

Kurama smiled, he knew that his friend was only concerned for him. Then both of them stood up, Kurama was wobbling when he stood up but he got his balance back.

"We need to go back now; your mother is worried about you." Hiei said plainly.

"Alright." Kurama agreed and grab hold of his friend's hand holding it tightly.

"What the heck are you doing fox?" Hiei wondered what Kurama was doing.

"I don't ever want to loose you again so I am going to hand your hand as tight as I can and won't let go of it." Kurama said, he was blushing badly, he tried to cover it but he was unsuccessful.

"Hn, if you insist." Hiei let Kurama hold his hand going back; he also wanted to hold the hand of Kurama.

Both of them left the island hand in hand. Kurama told Hiei what happened to him when he was held captive in the island. And what Rui did to help him. Hiei would attempt to kill the Koorime's again, after what they did to Kurama, but Kurama would stop him. They went home together, it was a good thing there were only low life demons who came and tried to attack them, not like the A or S class demons, its not like they couldn't protect themselves, in fact both Kurama and Hiei were S class demons they were very powerful, but Kurama was too weak to fight.

"Hiei, how did you react when you found out…you know the Koorime thing?" Kurama asked.

"Hn?"

"Your reaction?" Kurama repeated.

"You don't need to know." Hiei said apathetically.

"Tell me please?" Kurama forced him.

"You don't need to know fox, it's the past."

"Hiei, I want to know. I told you my story and now I want to hear your side." Kurama said.

"Hmph, what do you think?"

"I don't know, it's your reaction after all."

"Isn't it obvious? Of course I was worried about you, not only that I was afraid." Hiei admitted, Hiei blushed, and it was a good thing he was good in hiding it..

"Really, why?" Kurama forced Hiei to tell him the reason.

"Tsk! Fox, you don't need to know what I felt so, quit bothering me." Hiei was annoyed.

"Okay, if you insist." Kurama wasn't disappointed after all he was playing with his friend; he was getting the chance to tell Hiei his feelings for him. He just needed perfect timing. They were still holding each other's hands; one hand of Hiei was inside his pockets and Kurama's other hand was free.

They became quiet for a while, as they were walking their way back to Ningenkai. Then Kurama broke the silence.

"Hiei…uh…I need to tell you something really important…" Kurama began.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"It's a good thing Kurama and Hiei finally saw their each other, now that they are back together Kurama is about to tell Hiei what he really feels about him." Yomi started.

"I know." Mukuro said smiling.

"Do you know what the Koorime's meant by Hiei will be carrying something dangerous once he is united with Kurama?" Yomi asked.

"I think they meant what Hiei inherited from those bitches." Mukuro was unsure.

"What is that?" The blind man wondered.

"I am not sure, sounds trouble."

Forgetting about the previous question, Yomi asked a question a child would normally ask after reading a fairy tale story.

"Do you think this is a happy ending?" Yomi turned to Mukuro

"You sound like a child you know." Mukuro stopped "Lets see." Mukuro said.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Black Dragon Tsubasa: I am in the end of my story! Yey! Kurama and Hiei finally met, and Kurama is gathering up his courage to tell Hiei what he truly feels about him, it would be hard, knowing Hiei…and his insensitive attitude. I hope you liked this chapter, it was hard to start. It's not late, I finally made this chapter during the day (hehehehe, I always make my chapter late in the evening past midnight you see…now its afternoon, late in the afternoon actually…sweat drop) Oh well, I hope you enjoy. Please review, include the grammar and spelling too. Thank you.


	14. Confessions of a Young Heart

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does. I hope you like this. So enjoy. I did wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho. (Sob)

Lost Memories

Chapter 14- Confessions of a Young Heart

After playing with the fire demon, Kurama gathered up his courage in telling Hiei his feelings for him. Kurama was now sure that he was going to tell the fire demon, he just didn't know how to put it. They still held hands, as Kurama looked as his hand being held by Hiei he automatically turned red, Kurama wasn't good in hiding what he felt, and Hiei quickly noticed it.

"Hiei, remember before, the story that I told you?" Kurama began.

"What about that story, about the man and the rose?" Hiei asked, wasn't sure where this conversation was going.

"You still remember it right?" Kurama asked.

"Hn, baka, of course I do. What about it?" Hiei smirked.

"Well I've been meaning to tell you something." Kurama was in a nervous tone.

"Hn?"

"Hiei, how should I begin? For me you are like the rose, you may have thorns around, and is very difficult to handle, the thorns are the ones protecting you, and it's like your shield." Kurama stopped.

"Since when did I ever become like a rose?" Hiei wasn't romantic, mocking what Kurama said. Kurama ignored it, he knew perfectly that Hiei wasn't used to this kind of things so this is his natural reaction.

"Behind the thorns that you have is a beautiful rose, it looks very delicate and fragile, very soft hearted, and kind. You may not see this but this is what I see in you. People may dislike you because of the thorns that you have, but they don't see the true beauty in you."

"While I compare myself to the man, the man was merciless and ruthless he didn't know love and played with peoples feelings. When he met the rose he grew compassion with it and fell in love with it, he didn't love it because of the beauty of the outside but the inside as well, he loved everything about the rose even the thorns, everything. So when the rose died, he lost all hope, and he was sad that he could never see his rose again. "

"Fox, why are you comparing me to a rose? And where is this conversation leading us to?" Hiei asked, it was so like him.

"Hiei, don't talk first this is something really important that I need to tell you. I didn't get the chance before to tell you, but now I do. However, promise me that when I tell you won't run away, or get mad easily at me okay? Just let me finish." Kurama asked.

"What?" Hiei didn't understand what was going on.

"Just promise me, alright?" Kurama asked again hoping that Hiei would fulfill it.

"Okay, fine, I promise." Hiei agreed.

Kurama took a deep breath. "Hiei, you know that you're my fighting partner, team mate, a person to talk to, and a best friend right?"

"Hn." Hiei said, that really meant a yes.

"Like I said you're as beautiful as a rose, very delicate and very fragile. That is why I always looked out for you making sure you aren't hurt. Before, we used to be enemies, then we became team mates, and soon we became fighting partners, you were always by my side, as time flew by our bond became much stronger and we became friends." Kurama tried to catch his breath "But now as time flew by without any of us knowing, I sort of see you differently now, more than a best friend…"

"Hn?" Hiei was looking at his friend.

"Hiei, I fe…fell…in love…with…you." Kurama stopped he shut his eyes tight and said it again "**I love you!**" Soon the hands of Kurama and Hiei, which were both held tight, soon let go. Kurama was the one who let go.

Hiei's were widen he was surprised at what Kurama said, even if he rather expected it.

"Kurama…" Hiei went closer to Kurama. "Can I speak now?" Hiei asked permission.

Kurama didn't say anything he was embarrassed to look at his friend.

"Kurama, to tell you the truth I was surprised in what you said, even if I sort of expected it…" Hiei began, Kurama didn't look at his friend but he listened to what he was going to say, "…I already heard you tell me that for so much times, you just don't know." Hiei said.

Kurama's eyes opened "What! Wait don't tell me…" Kurama remembered the sleeping incident, when Kurama was talking to Hiei when he was asleep, Hiei replied to Kurama, even if it was just a little reply.

"Yeah, remember when I was asleep, I could hear you all talking when I was sleeping, even if I was asleep I still understood you all, I just couldn't reply to any of you, I didn't have the will to do so. I heard you so many times crying, telling me that everything was your fault, and keep on repeating telling me how much you loved me. I refused to believe the nonsense you were telling me, I may not know what was going on in the outside world, but I saw that you were deeply hurt about it." Hiei stopped; he didn't know how to show his feelings so it was awkward for him to talk that way.

"I refused to believe you, and I still did, from the moment I woke up. When that detective told me what you did to rescue me, I felt really bad, I was angry and the same time sad, upset, afraid, like a big piece of me was taken away, when they he said you went there to trade your life for mine…" Hiei stopped again "From that point on all I could think about was rescuing you, and that was the only thing in my mind that time. There was nothing in my mind that time but you, and soon I remembered what you told me."

"Hiei?" Kurama turned to his friend.

"I imagined what that darn bitches would have done to you, but knowing you, you wanted to have a fair trade so you didn't do anything to harm them, because of me. They would have done the same thing as they did to me, but you were too powerful to survive it that is why they planned a quicker and more painful death for you. I tried my best to come in time, and it was a good thing I found you in a cave by the mountains, when I saw you I was afraid that you might have been dead, but ones you opened your eyes, I was relieved to see you alive. When you grabbed hold of me and hugged me, all I wanted to do from that point on was to also hug you back, I didn't want to let go first, I just wanted to smell your scent again."

Hiei was blushing now, but he tried to avoid it. Even if the sound of his voice was still dull and dead, Kurama could still see how Hiei really reacted. "Then you grab hold of my hand, I saw you turn red a couple of times, and I found it funny to look at. Nevertheless, I also didn't want to let go of your hand, I didn't want to loose you too. That is why I never let go of you and held you tight. Maybe what I am trying to tell you here is I share the same feelings that you have for me." Hiei said.

Kurama was warmth "Hiei, you're not mad at me?" Kurama asked, slight tears formed in his eyes but he tried his best not to shed a tear.

"Why would I be mad at you? At first I was confused with the feelings I had towards you, I didn't know if I was mad at you, but I like it when you say those words to me. It warms my heart, to find out there is someone out there who cares for me after all; I am not as useless as I think I am. Now, I think, I know what I truly feel about you." Hiei answered.

"Hiei, can I hug you again?" Kurama asked.

"I don't answer boring questions Kura…" Before Hiei finished his sentence Kurama quickly grabbed hold of Hiei and hugged his friend tightly, by a surprise, Hiei made himself comfortable in the arms of Kurama, and he returned his hug.

"Hiei, I love you." Kurama said to him.

Hiei closed his eyes thinking of what to reply "Hn, me too. Aishiteru." When Kurama heard these words, he absorbed the word he said, and felt even happier. Hiei opened his eyes, was staring at Kurama with the usual look he always makes. Before Kurama could even say a word, Hiei dashed forward and pressed their lips together making it a faithful kiss. Kurama was surprised he couldn't imagine the event that he has longed for to happen to come true, soon they parted. Kurama touched his lips just after they kissed; his eyes were looking at Hiei who seemed to avoid eye contact with Kurama.

"Let's go now; your mother might be worried about you." Hiei was embarrassed and tried to change the topic. Kurama on the other hand still couldn't believe the events that happened. When they were going back, they were side by side each other. It didn't take long when their hands met, and they held each other's hands like before only this time they didn't want to let go.

"Thank you Hiei." Kurama smiled.

"Hn." Hiei also gave him a warm gentle smile.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

When Hiei and Kurama returned to Ningenkai, they still didn't let go of one another. It took them two days to get back to Ningenkai, from Makai when you are walking. Soon they went back to Kurama's home.

"Knock, Knock." Kurama knocked on the door of his house. Still they were still holding hand. Surprisingly Yukina was the one who answered the door, not Shiori. Yukina smiled to see the two demons holding hands, Hiei didn't look at Yukina, and Kurama didn't bother,

"Oh Yukina! Konichiwa, but where is my mother?" Kurama bowed greeting her; he was surprised to see Yukina being the one who answered the door.

"Kurama, you're here, I am so glad to se you." Yukina smiled. Then she turned to the smaller demon beside Kurama, Hiei. Yukina made a big smile when she saw him, Hiei pretended and acted he didn't care.

"Yukina, where is my mother?" Kurama asked.

"Kurama, you better come and see your mother, she is a mess, when Hiei left, she had her hopes high waiting for the both of you to arrive, she didn't eat anything, and she didn't sleep as well. I think that you better come and look at her." Yukina suggested.

"Go." Hiei said to Kurama, "your mother needs to see you."

Kurama nodded and both of them let go of one another. "Thank you Hiei." Kurama left both Yukina and Hiei alone.

Kurama went to his mother quickly, Shiori was in her room. When Kurama went to his mother's room, he was surprised to see the room was a mess, compared to how it should really look like. Her room was dark, Kurama tried to look for his mother, and finally he saw her by the window staring at the view outside.

"Mother? I am home." Kurama started out simply.

"Shuichi? Is that you?" Shiori glanced at the person who called for her.

"Hello Mother." Kurama tapped the back of Shiori, and gave her a hug, Shiori was happy to see that her son was all right. Shiori began to cry, she was happy to see that her son was fine and alive, Hiei did keep his promise to her.

"Shu-chan, I was so worried about you. I thought that you would never come back again, I thought that you were going to die." Shiori cried.

"I don't think that will be happening soon mother." Kurama said trying to comfort his mother,

"I really missed you."

"Me too mother, I missed you so much." Kurama said back. Moreover, they had their mother and son moment for a while; Shiori almost lost the most precious thing in her life, and is happy to find out that he was all right. Kurama on the other hand wanted to spend time with his mother.

Meanwhile, Hiei and Yukina were left downstairs; they too had some things to discuss. Hiei didn't look at his sister eye to eye, and Yukina tried to start a conversation, but they were both afraid to speak.

"I believe this is yours?" Hiei took out a small gem from his pocket; it was the Tear gem Yukina shed for her brother when he was still asleep. Hiei handed the Tear gem to Yukina.

"No, that's yours; I made that for you so keep it." Yukina refused to accept the Tear gem from Hiei.

Both became silent again, "Yukina how did you know?" Hiei asked his sister.

"What?" Yukina was absent minded.

"Who told you?" Hiei asked once again.

"No one told me, I figured it out. When Kurama needed help in looking for the Tear gems, I tried my best to help him. I thought that only Koorime's could shed Tear gems, and I wondered why you did, so I figured that you were my brother the brother I was searching for, you were the forbidden one, you were thrown off because you were different from us, you're the brother I was looking long and hard for. Tell me Hiei, why did you never tell me? When I gave you my mother's Tear gem you knew a long time ago ever since, then how come you never told me?" Yukina asked.

Hiei didn't look at her in the eye "I was…I was afraid." Hiei said not looking at her.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" Yukina asked.

"I know that you wouldn't accept me as a brother, and that you wouldn't want a murderous merciless thief as your brother, you and I are such different people, and I am afraid that if I told you I was your elder brother, you would be afraid of me, you will turn against me." Hiei said.

"No! You're wrong, I would never think of you that way, I would accept you no matter who you were. I don't care what kind of person you are, even if you were the coldest hearted demon that ever lived. I just want to know who he is, and love him for what he is." Yukina said.

Hiei's eyes widen. Touched by what she said.

"Hiei you knew before, but you never told me because you were afraid. Now I am even happier that you were my brother, you would always protect me, I am glad to find out that you are my brother Hiei, and I accept you for that." Yukina went closer to her brother and leaned on his shoulder.

Hiei tried to relax. "Yukina…"

"Hiei from now on can I call you Onisan?" She asked.

Hiei nodded. Moreover, both siblings tried to comfort themselves in each other's presence. Hiei was happy to find out that Yukina accepted him for whom he was, and he was happy to know he had a true sister this time.

"Yukina, thank you for your Tear gem." Hiei smiled at her.

"I made for you Onisan." Yukina gave him a warm smile, Hiei loved looking at Yukina smile it was better than looking at the Tear gems, she gave and the Tear gem his mother gave to him at birth.

Both of them tried to relax in each other's arms.

"Onisan?" Yukina called.

"Hmm…"

"I am happy for you and Kurama." Yukina smiled.

Hiei didn't say anything it would just make him blush even more, and it was embarrassing for him to do so.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"Everything seems to be falling into place." Yomi smiled.

"Don't you think it's about time for us to make yourselves known?" Mukuro asked.

"Yes, I guess so, it's high time they knew the plan we made for them."

"So when do you think should we go and tell them?"

"When things settles down. Kurama and Hiei, this is their love story."

"I agree, what happens from this point on?" Mukuro asked.

"I don't know, for sure they will kill us when they find out we are the once behind all the trouble they went through." Yomi answered.

"I suppose so…" Mukuro agreed "…if they can."

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Black Dragon Tsubasa: Is it nice? Tell me what you think about it, it was hard for me to think about it, especially how Hiei reacted to the whole thing. Hey at least I am almost done with my story only one more chapter to go and I am finished, I am just putting everything back to normal in the final chapter. Please Read and Review, include the grammar and spelling. Thank you.


	15. A Happy New Life

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does. I hope you like this. So enjoy. I did wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho. (Sob)

Lost Memories

Chapter 15- A Happy New Life

Everything is settling down, Kurama and Hiei are in a completely new level in their relationship, and Yukina finally found her long lost brother and living in peace with him. So far, the Koorime's haven't been disturbing the peace that was happening…at least for now. Everybody knows the truth about Kurama and Hiei's new relationship, and Hiei's connection with Yukina. Everything seems to be in the right place.

Hiei has been living in both Makai and Ningenkai, he goes to Makai whenever Mukuro asks of him and of course, Hiei had a job to do too, but he would mostly stay in Ningenkai whenever he didn't need to work, he stays in the Human world to be with Kurama, mostly, and also watch over his sister. Hiei would always do the same routine with Kurama; wait for him until school ends then after spends the whole day with him after that.

Kurama on the other hand, is happier than ever he would always be with the fire demon; they would always share moments together and never surpasses a day without each other. Hiei is still getting used to the fact they are in a relationship, Kurama would find it cute whenever Hiei blushes, or tells him that he loves him, cuddles to him, and when Kurama 'baby's' Hiei.

"Kurama, I've been meaning to ask you something." Hiei said, Kurama was babying Hiei.

"What is it koi?" Kurama asked brushing the hair of Hiei.

Kurama and Hiei were in a forest, they wanted to be alone from the public. They were by a cherry tree; Kurama is seated beside the tree, while Hiei was lying down on his lap. The sun was perfect, the leaves of the cherry tree shaded them, everything was all quiet, they could only hear the sound of the wind blowing through the tree's, and little animals that lived there, but besides that everything was all peaceful and no one was there but the two lovers.

"The last time I went to Makai, Mukuro told me that the next I go back there I should bring you along with me." Hiei said relaxing in Kurama's lap.

"Hmm…why is that?" Kurama continued to brush the raven hair of Hiei.

"She said, she needed to tell us both something, she also said Yomi would be there, both of them needed to tell us something important, that is according to her." Hiei took the hand of Kurama.

"Sounds important don't you think?" Kurama said facing Hiei downwards smiling.

"I think so; she said Yomi would be there." Hiei said looking directly at Kurama.

"So you think we should go koi?" Kurama asked smiling at his lover.

"Whatever pleases you." Hiei said closed his eyes and just relaxed with Kurama by his side holding the hand of his lover.

Kurama smiled at him, he leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. Hiei gripped forward asking for more, and held his hand tighter. Soon they parted; Kurama gave Hiei a warm smile.

"But for now I just want to be alone with you." Hiei said kissing the hand of Kurama.

"You're so sweet you know that?" Kurama said teasing Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei was drifting to sleep.

They spent the whole day together alone, soon Hiei drifted to sleep being comfortable with his fox, while Kurama watched his lover sleep; soon he also drifted to sleep not even knowing. Both of them stayed under the cherry tree, no one disturbed them, the breeze of the winds cooled them, and the sun was perfect in that day, it wasn't that hot and it wasn't that cold, it was just perfect.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

After a day Kurama decided to go to the Demon world with Hiei to see Mukuro, he wanted to know why Mukuro would want to call for him and Hiei together, also Yomi was invited it must be important, so he decided to go with Hiei to Makai.

"Ah, Hiei, Kurama you came. I am pleased to see you both here." Mukuro greeted them both.

"Yes. Mukuro, what did you want to talk about? And you said Yomi would be here, where is he?" Kurama asked wondering where Yomi could be.

"He has been waiting for you two to arrive he is in the main hall, he waiting for us. Shall we?" Mukuro went to the main hall leading Hiei and Kurama to where Yomi was waiting for them.

Both Hiei and Kurama followed Mukuro. They still didn't know why Mukuro and Yomi would ask them to come.

"Hiei, do you think you know why Mukuro and Yomi called for us?" Kurama whispered.

"No, Mukuro didn't mention anything to me." Hiei replied.

"So what do you think it could be?"

"I don't know, let's wait, and see." Hiei whispered back.

Mukuro opened a very big door, and the three of them entered the room. In the room, they saw Yomi, he was seated by a long table, it's a table for meetings, and Mukuro's people would be there whenever there was a meeting. Yomi was the only one seated there, and he was waiting for the three of them to arrive.

"Nice to see you, Kurama, Hiei." Yomi greeted them first looking at Kurama then turned to Hiei.

"Hello Yomi, it's been a long time." Kurama said shaking the hand of Yomi.

"Yes it has." Yomi did the same, then he turned to Hiei he was quiet as usual.

"First I want to say congratulations." Yomi smiled.

"Err…congratulations for what?" Kurama asked.

Yomi laughed a bit, so as Mukuro. Hiei raised an eyebrow, Kurama was left out.

"What are you two laughing about?" Hiei asked getting annoyed with the both of them.

"Its nothing, you'll see." Yomi said, stopped laughing.

"Ahem, now that everyone is here I think that we should go and sit down now." Mukuro said getting everyone's attention.

Everyone settled on the table, Mukuro was the head on her right was Yomi, on her left was Hiei, and beside Hiei was Kurama.

"So why did you call us here Mukuro?" Hiei went straight to the point of their meeting.

"Yes, well let Yomi here explain everything to you both." Mukuro said turning to Yomi.

Yomi took a deep breath. "You both just went through something difficult, and because of that both of you became much stronger, not only physically, but emotionally, and mentally. Also, the both of you are in a completely new stage in your relationship." Yomi stopped.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. Kurama didn't understand what he meant at first, but he seems to know that Yomi and Mukuro knew what just happened to the both of them.

"Mukuro and I thought that both of you were special in a way you're close friends, and very good fighters. Somehow, we saw that there was something even more special and interesting deep down your hearts that you haven't discovered, so in a way, I made an agreement with Mukuro, and she accepted. Both of us thought that enable for you to discover it, we needed to test you. We already know that both of you are strong, but the power that you are showing to us right now isn't all the power you possess, so we tried to let it out in you." Yomi said.

Both Kurama and Hiei clueless.

"What Yomi is saying is you have power in you that are just waiting to hatch, in a way we helped you." Mukuro said.

"Huh? When did we discover this thing anyway?" Kurama asked.

"When Hiei lost the pieces of his heart, you blamed yourself for not being there to protect your friend, now you came searching not stopping until you found all the pieces of his heart. You managed to collect all the Tear gems in the spirit world and the human world. Then when Koenma told you that most of the Tear gems he had were in the Koorime Island, you didn't think twice in going there to retrieve it, you just did, and it caused you you're life." Yomi stopped, letting Mukuro finish the story.

Kurama and Hiei both listened to what they were saying.

"You didn't care if the ice demons would have taken your life you just gabbled your life for Hiei. You told the Spirit detective to return all the Tear gems back at Hiei, so when Yusuke returned it, when Hiei woken up Yusuke told him what you've gone through, Hiei on the other hand left to rescue you, even if he was just awaken from his long sleep. One of the ice maidens grew pity on you and sent you free, and you escaped, but because you were too weak, you didn't get the chance to get out of the island. When Hiei got there he found you and nursed you." Mukuro stopped.

Kurama blinked a few times "Uhh…how did you know all these?" Kurama wondered being shocked at what he heard; he didn't think that they would know the story of Hiei loosing his heart or Kurama came searching for it giving his life away.

Yomi and Mukuro smiled at them. "Kurama you loved Hiei ever since before, and you were always afraid to tell him the truth, when this happened you just showed how much you really love him. And I am glad that you would do everything to keep him happy, even if it caused your life." Yomi said to Kurama.

When Kurama heard him said 'love', he knew that Yomi had something to do with the whole incident.

"Hiei you were always with Kurama, but you never understood the feelings that you had for him, so you didn't mind them even if they were bothering you. When you found out that Kurama gave his life for you, you grew angry, sad, and lonely; it was as if a big part of you was taken away from you. That is why you went to the island to rescue Kurama. In your journey you understood what you really feel about him, and only wished that he was safe and still alive until you got there." Mukuro said to Hiei.

"So what are you two saying here? Are you saying that you both set us up?" Hiei asked, getting the idea of the whole meeting, he was still calm like nothing of it mattered.

"You are right about that my friend. We did." Yomi admitted.

Kurama's eyes widen. "What! So you mean to tell me all the trouble here was caused by the both of you!" Kurama said in the top of his voice he wasn't shouting his voice was just high.

"You can say we are you're matchmakers, if that's how you call it in the Human world." Yomi said, smiling at the both of them.

"Why did you set us up? Huh Yomi? Mukuro?" Hiei was angry with them for doing so.

"We knew that would be your reaction if we were to tell you, but we did it because we wanted the both of you to realize what you felt for each other. You are friends, but you're also ignorant when it comes to expressing your feelings so we had to do something, besides like we told you both of your have hidden powers in you, and that is the one that saved the both of you from danger. My friends this power you possess is the power of love." Yomi said explaining.

"You mean to tell me, you planned everything? The Tear gems? The Koorime's?" Kurama asked.

"Well, the part where the Koorime's captured you wasn't part of our plan, it just so happens the Tear gems of Hiei were really attracted to its origin so it went there, so it wasn't our doing." Mukuro said.

"But even so it got interesting when it got to that part." Yomi said.

"So what you are telling us here, is you set us up to let us know one another's feeling?" Kurama clarified again.

"Yes. You have to say everything turned out to be fine." Both Mukuro and Yomi said, smiling.

"Stupid. You didn't have to cause all that trouble for us to admit." Hiei said he was calm.

"Even so we know that the both of you are very stubborn and you wouldn't just say things like that, especially you, Hiei. So we needed to do it in a different way, like saying in a forced matter only its not forced, there was a process that made the both of you realizes and tells one another what you felt." Yomi explained.

"I can't believe the two of the most powerful demons in Makai would be capable of doing this, I am surprised." Kurama smiled at them as if he was saying thank you.

Yomi and Mukuro smiled at the both of them. "We needed to do it; it's for the best anyway." Mukuro said to them.

"I still think what you both did are unacceptable." Hiei smirked.

"Now, now, Hiei you have to be thanking us, now your life is much happier than your previous one. Know you have the fox, all to yourself." Yomi said.

"Yes, Hiei I agree with him." Mukuro said to Hiei.

Hiei didn't care much, but there was a part of him that was glad they did that, now he can be with his fox all the time, and he is always happy whenever he was with him.

"Whatever." Hiei smirked, hiding what he truly felt.

Kurama laughed a bit, so as Yomi and Mukuro. "I think that e should go now, my mother will be waiting for the both of us to arrive for dinner." Kurama said standing up.

"Hmph, don't get me wrong you just want to Hiei all to yourself now that you know Kurama." Yomi teased.

"Yomi!" Kurama blushed.

"I was just kidding, I hope to see you both soon, and it was good that we got to tell you." Yomi said saying his good bye to the both of them.

"I hope that the both of you have a good long relationship, and Hiei avoid giving Kurama empty handed answers or you'll never progress in your relationship, if you're always like that." Mukuro's last words before saying bye to them.

"Hn." Hiei replied.

"Again congratulations to the both of you." Yomi smiled at them.

"Thank you, Yomi and Mukuro." Kurama thanked them.

Both Yomi and Mukuro smiled at them, being proud of what they did for them.

"Hope to see you both soon, good bye." Kurama waved bye to the both of them and left the castle of Mukuro.

"Good bye, it is nice seeing you again." Yomi said.

"Good bye Kurama, Hiei." Mukuro said to the both of them.

Kurama and Hiei left the castle of Mukuro heading back home to Ningenkai; both of them now know that the people behind all their trouble were Yomi and Mukuro. Even if it was a shock for them at first they also wanted to both thank them for that, without them doing so, they wouldn't be together living a great life right now if it weren't for the both of them.

"Do you think that their relationship is going to last long?" Mukuro asked Yomi as they saw both Kurama and Hiei off.

"I think that it would go on forever." Yomi smiled.

"I think so too…" Mukuro answered.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Both Hiei and Kurama were heading back home, after knowing that Mukuro and Yomi were the ones behind all the trouble they went through, even if it was though they still thanked them for doing so with them doing it, they wouldn't be together right now.

"Hiei?" Kurama called out for his lover.

"Hmmm?" Hiei answered.

"Do you think if Yomi and Mukuro didn't do that, we would still be together right now?" Kurama asked.

"I think so, even if without their help we can still be together, but I am glad that I am right now." Hiei said.

"Hmmm…"

"Why?" Hiei stopped walking and turned to his fox.

"I agree with you, but I think that it would be a longer process if they didn't help us." Kurama said.

"Kurama, I don't care if it takes a million years for to admit what we feel about each other, I just wished it could have been sooner, right now let us just thank the gods for letting us stay this way." Hiei said to Kurama.

"Yeah I know. And I am thankful for that too." Kurama smiled at his lover.

"No matter how the world changes if it turns upside down, even if we are old you know that I love you fox, and won't ever change. I will still love you even in my next life; you are still the only one I would ever love. I would do the exact same thing you did to make you happy, you are the one who accepted me, and made me feel love, and so as return I love you back."

"Oh Hiei." Kurama bent down, and grasp at Hiei feeling touched with what he said. "I love you too, with all my heart, you are my life, and I cannot live without you." Kurama said to Hiei. Kurama and Hiei leaned forward pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

They kissed, and soon parted. Kurama blushed still, Hiei tried to control himself from blushing, even if Kurama saw him do so, so many times.

"I think we have go back now." Kurama said standing up.

"Hn."

"Hiei thanks for that, I really needed it." Kurama gave him a satisfying smile, and grabbed the hand of Hiei and held it tight.

"Anything for you fox." Hiei accepted and held Kurama's hand as well.

Both Kurama and Hiei went back to Kurama's home. They both went home hand in hand. They didn't let go of one another until they got home. Kurama was happy, and so as Hiei. They couldn't be any happier; they both shared what they felt for each other. They couldn't care less of what others thought about them, as long as they were together sharing what they felt for each other they were happy. The two lovers lived happily and peacefully from that day on. Hiei could only be glad that someone like Kurama cared about him, and so as his sister Yukina loved him as her family. They both accepted each other, for who they were, not what they were. Now both demons have each other to love. From that day on, they have been together, and took care of each other. Kurama and Hiei walked hand in hand going home, under the moonlight.

And after that let us say the rest is all history.

THE END.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Black Dragon Tsubasa: Yey! I am finally finished with my story! What do you think about it? Tell me what you think about it. I was thinking of putting a song here, it really suites the theme of my story you see. Oh well…I hope you people liked it. I was thinking more to happen, but I guess this was enough. Thanks for all the past reviews I really appreciate all of them. Same again Reviews please, include the grammar and spelling tell me if I've gotten better especially in my last few chapters I sucked. Oh well, thanks again. And I bid you farewell. Thanks again.

This is what is said in the last episode of Yu Yu Hakusho when it ended "FOREVER FORNEVER".


End file.
